Bring Me Down
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to ‘like’ Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What’s next? SakoTayuKimi COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ukon's voice Yo! normal voice It's me again and again. This time, Sakon and the others aren't OOC. I asked myself, 'what if I write a non- OOC Sakon like in the anime?' So, I thought of this story. This is a song-fic!

Okay, **of course Sakon is OOC here because in her he's just 8 years old damn it!**

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.  
****Chapter 1: Imbecillesque **

Oto, a village from the Rice field Country. Oto isn't like its rival country, Konoha, a village from the Fire Country. Oto wasn't as peaceful as it looks. No, it wasn't. Some of the kids in this village don't have parents some reasons were: Ditching and worse, DEATH.

For example are our main characters, Seimon no Sakon and Seimon no Ukon. The two are twins; they both have straight bluish-gray hair (but in the manga, I think it's purple.), purple eyeliner, paper-white skin, blue-green lipstick and both like to avenge their parents' death, for they did saw how they died.

Three years before, Sakon was 8-years old. Sakon, Ukon and their parents were living a usual life here in Oto. As always, the day starts when you wake up and prepare to go to school.

Sakon woke up and heard his father calling him; Sakon smiled and changed his clothes to get ready for school. His father loves Sakon more than Ukon but his mother loves Ukon more than Sakon.

Sakon went downstairs, carrying his bag to get some breakfast. Sakon's mother smiled as he saw her son. "Ohayo, Sakon…"

Sakon smiled at his mother, "Ohayo, mother…" Sakon said and sat beside his father. "Ohayo, father…" he said. Sakon's father smiled and nodded.

After eating, time to go to school, so boring but Sakon loves seeing his classmates' envious faces when they hear their teachers patronizing Sakon.

"See ya, Father, mother!"

Sakon just hate waiting for his teachers, it's like an eternity of torture… plus his mouthy little classmates are so freakin' noisy! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! But when the teacher is there, they're as quiet as sleeping pups.

Some bullies just kept throwing him papers that said: _You fuckin' nerd._ And it brings him down.

But he usually replies and throws them back the paper which he wrote: _Fuck U and your friendz!_

After class, Sakon got the beat up… but don't think he didn't fight back 'coz he almost killed the bully after it punched his stomach and usually say: "Bring a kunai next time, idiot!" or "You bullies don't have anything else to do, so you did this to me, your just envious, next time you beat me up, I'll take your pathetic life!"

So, other bullies are scared of him, hah! And boohoo!

Sakon may be an adorable kitten in his house but in school, he's a smug lion but his parents care the less because his father is also like that.

But today, its Sakon's worst day ever, he forgot his kunais; bullies beat him up and…

At the last period, he broke the vase where the school's first principal's cremated ash is. The teacher scolded him and his classmates are laughing over his misfortune.

He even got detention and had to go back to his house 7:00 in the evening, because the teachers talks slow and they kept on repeating the same thing all over again.

7:05…

Sakon left school, he's not like a dog which it's tail is between it's legs, he's not embarrassed at all, he even find it funny, he find he's fate funny, or we could call it misfortune, not fate.

Sakon arrived at his house but then he saw the door opened. '_What's this? Don't tell me Mother forgot to close the door…' _he thought and went inside. Inside it was dark and quiet, nothing but dogs howling from outside can be heard.

He felt people's presence… but there are not only 2 but 3, Sakon felt weird, if the 2 is he's father and mother, who is the other one?

Suddenly…

**CRASH!!!**

Sakon heard a crash from a glass on the next room. '_What the hell is that?' _he thought and went toward the door of the next room.

Sakon grabbed of the door and sighed, growing more curious and scared, he opened the door.

When he opened the door he saw his parents tied to each other and a guy, he couldn't see his face because of the darkness, he could only that the guy is holding a katana.

Sakon's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

"Sakon, Ukon ran away!!!" Sakon's mother said.

Ukon fused out of Sakon's body, "What the hell is this?! Sakon, why didn't you wake me up?!" Ukon yelled at Sakon.

Sakon didn't respond.

Ukon grew more furious. But when Ukon opened his mouth to bad mouth the guy, the guy stabbed Sakon and Ukon's mother. Ukon instantly closed his mouth.

Sakon looked at his father sadly. And the guy stabbed their father and immediately disappeared.

Sakon still kept quiet and then snapped…

"**I'LL KILL THAT MAN!!!!"

* * *

**

After 3 years…

Sakon is living in the streets and stealing from people, nobody could blame him though, and how could he even survive if he don't?

One day, Sakon saw the bully he almost killed 3 years ago. He also saw him that's why Sakon smiled smugly.

"So? Do you want a rematch?" Sakon asked. The bully smiled, "Of course…"

They began the fight.

When Ukon arrived, he saw he's brother lying on the ground unconscious. Ukon rolled his eyes. "Sakon, what did you just did?" he asked. Ukon also saw a guy's dead body.

Sakon opened his eyes and wipe the blood of his mouth. "Nothing…" he replied. Suddenly, a man with long black hair and white skin approached Sakon.

"You know I liked your eyes and you're impressive with your fight." He said. Sakon smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"If you want to improve, come with me." He said and turned his back from Sakon. "My name is Orochimaru."

Sakon and Ukon looked at each other. "What should we go?" Sakon asked.

Ukon nodded, and fused into Sakon's body.

"Lord Orochimaru! Wait."

Sakon followed Orochimaru until they reached a forest. Sakon saw a small looking castle. "Is that your castle, Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru didn't reply.

A girl, named Tayuya, who is one year older than Sakon welcomed Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, who's that?" she asked.

"I'm Sakon…" Sakon looked.

Tayuya glared at him. "You know, I hate fairies. And also, you have fucking two heads."

Sakon got angry of what Tayuya said. "Why you fucking little.."

Ukon fused out of Sakon's body and looked at Sakon. "Let me…"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UGLY, USELESS LITTLE GIRL!" Ukon said and went back to sleeping mode.

"Congratulations, you went to my most despised list…" Tayuya told Sakon and turned her head away so she couldn't see Sakon's face.

Sakon ignored her and went inside the castle.

Inside, he saw a fat guy, a guy who looks like a spider, a quiet weird guy.

Sakon sighed, joining here, he might discover who killed his parents and avenge them, if that guy is dead, he will kill its daughter or son.

Sakon will avenge them, he will, he won't rest until he avenge his parents...

* * *

Will Sakon ever avenge his parents or he will die trying? Will he forget about it or not? Will he develop strong connections to the other sound ninjas? Or not? To find out, read Chapter 2: Undertaking

**to be continued…**

_Imbecillesque means foolish… _

Okaay, it's done. Finally, though, it's short, I guess I'll make it longer next time. If you read the next chapters, I'm sure you'll know why it's titled "Bring me down". Don't forget to review and please no flames… Okay, some say that Sakon is from Suna, but I don't believe them, I WON'T BELIEVE THEM!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Geez, I'm here for a year and still nobody is making a fanfic about Sakon and Tayuya's love, hey, SakoTayu fans please make a fanfic SakoTayu, I really hate it when I'm the only one making it, if you can't its all right.

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it. Rico Blanco, vocals of Rivermaya, owns the song "Bring me down"

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.  
****Chapter 2: Undertaking.**

After 4 years…

Sakon and his "team mates" were told to retrieve Lord Orochimaru's 'precious' other dream container, Uchiha Sasuke, so here he is tempting the Uchiha prodigy, he has the same eyes like the guy he will replace, Kimimaro. Kimimaro is sick that's why Sasuke will replace, he is gonna die and Sakon, even though he don't know why, is happy that he's going to.

But for Sakon, Kimimaro is a better choice than the Uchiha prodigy, Kimimaro is more loyal, stronger more… everything. Sakon keep on asking himself, '_What does the dream containers got that he hasn't have?' Why Lord Orochimaru picked guys that have eyes like Sasuke's? Why does he choice dream containers with more special bloodline?'_

'_Never mind those damn questions…'_ Sakon thought. '…_Right now, you're doing something; don't let those fuckin' questions got on your freakin' way.' _

"Don't forget your purpose, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

"What? Do you want him to be our leader?" Jiroubo asked Sakon, Sakon isn't really paying attention, now he's lost to his thoughts, what the heck is he thinking about? "What?" Sakon asked Jiroubo.

"Fucking faggot, why won't you listen to that fat ass instead of thinking of fucking make up!" Tayuya said, she's calling him 'faggot' again, moving closer to Sakon. Sakon knew that faggot means gay for Tayuya and the others. No, faggot didn't really mean gay, check the dictionary, damn it!

'_Argh! The bitch spoke…' _Sakon thought, she's wrong, he isn't thinking of make up or anything ridiculous like that, he never thinks of girly things, he's just worried that something bad might happen soon.

"Fine, fine, he'll be our freakin' leader just leave me alone, damn it!" Sakon said, turning away from his other team mates.

Sakon noticed that 'spider-freak' didn't say a word. "Kidoumaru-ugly freak, why are you not talkin'? Are you love-struck-d with Sasuke?" Sakon told Kidoumaru.

"Speak for yourself, drug-addict bastard!" Kidoumaru snapped back at Sakon.

Then after that, all his so-called comrades laughed at him, as usual they will after Sakon can no longer reply to anyone's insult!

Why won't these three ever stop insulting him? He have feelings too, he's not like them, **STONE PUPPETS**, just plain fucking stone puppets of Orochimaru, but… is he also a fucking puppet of Orochimaru?

"I'm here…" Sasuke said with his low voice, so husky that it's going to rain soon.

"Sasuke-sama…"

* * *

Now Sasuke is in a fuckin' barrel, Sasuke, that feeling-sexy prodigy! They defeated those freakin' Konoha jounins and Sakon DON'T CARE. Sakon knew Sasuke's Konoha "Boy Friends" are following them, he's the only one who knows that, he didn't bother to tell the others though. Anyway, they're 5, at Sakon's conclusion, the Konoha guys must be 4, 4 versus 5 isn't fair though, but Sakon can torture all of them. He knows he's the strongest among the four of them.

Now Jiroubo told them to leave him. He's one of the weakest and the fattest of the group, Sakon wished he would buy them enough time. At least, Tayuya isn't the one who volunteer, she's the weakest anyway.

After an hour, Jiroubo is not yet there. Sakon sighed impatiently; an hour is like an eternity for him.

"That Fat ass is really as slow as fucking fat hippo… cursed it, cursed it all!" Sakon said, now he's loosing ALL his patience, maybe it's a mistake to leave the fat guy there.

"Maybe he's defeated." Tayuya said.

Sakon gave her a glare; the kind of hottie-hot-hot glare that he give when he wants to kill somebody, as she starts talking. She's interfering and it is not her business talking to Sakon. Sakon DESPISE her, like the fans in WWE despise Lita, Edge's "girlfriend"!

"Shuddup, bitch, I'm talkin to you, bitchy Tayuya!" Sakon barked at her. Ignore her! Ignore her! Ignore her! Ignore her! Ignore her! Damn it!!!!

While, Sakon and Tayuya were arguing, Kidoumaru felt another person's presence and he smiled like an idiot clown.

"No, he's here…" Kidoumaru said.

Tayuya rolled her eyes when 'Jiroubo' went to them. While, Sakon…well, Sakon didn't do anything.

"You're too slow, fat ass. Hurry up and carry that barrel, fat ass!" Tayuya said.

"Okay…" 'Jiroubo' said.

Sakon knew Jiroubo's acting strange and he know that Konoha ninjas can change there appearance or disguise into another person or thing but transforming won't fool him because he ain't no fool like others. Tayuya even fell for it! She's so fuckin' stupid; she didn't do her homework on Konoha nins, maybe.

'_Tough luck, scrawny bastard ninja, Jiroubo isn't like that.' _Sakon thought, almost grinning ing in excitement.

"What's with you, Jiroubo? You're acting strange today." Kidoumaru told 'Jiroubo'.

"What do you mean?"

He doesn't even sound like the real Jiroubo.

"Usually the real Jiroubo scolds Tayuya with her bad language, so, you're not the real Jiroubo!" Kidoumaru said, throwing the barrel to Tayuya but Sakon caught it instead.

Sakon smirk at Tayuya, while Tayuya just glare at the smug, spontaneous, impatient, sarcastic team mate.

"Nice try, slow poke, I'll be the one who will carry the barrel, bitch!" Sakon told Tayuya, with the smug smile on his face. Tayuya ignored it and just gave him a frown.

'Jiroubo' exploded "**KA-BOOM!" **and turned to a Konoha ninja named, Shikamaru.

"Sakon, Tayuya, leave them to me, hurry up and give Sasuke-sama to Lord Orochimaru." Kidoumaru said.

* * *

Now Kidoumaru told them to leave him, now Sakon's alone with Tayuya. '_Damn it, I'm with the bitch!' _Sakon thought, angrily.

"Oi, you shitty gay-fairy, why are you fuckin' quiet?" Tayuya asked. She really sound like a boy! a boy! a boy! a boy!

"I already told you for the 9 870 654 321 st time, I am NOT a gay, you damn bitch, fuck you and your flute!!!" Sakon shouted. He is pissed off with that girl ever since they met and he's patience can't take the tomboy bitch.

"You're exaggerating, make up wearing pussy." Tayuya told Sakon. Now, she's REALLY in Sakon's nerves. Why won't the bitch shut the hell up? If she doesn't keep it shut, he'll kill her. Yeah right, pussy… what's that? Meow?

Tayuya is not like the subtle girls that are so delicate and flimsy, no.

"You could get lost in this forest and I will never notice!" Sakon said, coldly.

Tayuya glared at him, Sakon wished she won't pay attention to where she was going and she will bump to a tree or something like.

"You're so fucking arrogant; you're like that Uchiha-bastard in the barrel." Tayuya said.

Sakon glared at Tayuya, she leaps before thinking BLAH, BLAH, and BLAH, she should respect Uchiha Sasuke, and after all, he's their leader and Orochimaru's dream container which Sakon is always envious of.

"Call him 'Sasuke-sama'. He's our new leader now; not that bone bastard albino freak, Kimimaro!" Sakon shouted.

For some reason, Tayuya just slapped him. She's not that weak after all, why the heck did she slapped him. "Don't call him that! Kimimaro is not a bone bastard, why won't you respect him; you're a fairy bastard, Sakon!" Tayuya said.

Sakon put the barrel down and slapped Tayuya back.

"Now we're even, bitch!" Sakon said, smirking and carried the barrel again.

"Sakon, you bastard!" Tayuya shouted, Sakon knew that there not even, his slap is stronger than Tayuya's.

Sakon is stronger than her no doubt about it.

"Yeah, that's what I am, a fucking bastard, a fucking bastard that joined Lord Orochimaru to…uh what again? Nah, never mind, got it, toots?"

What the hell? Did Sakon forget why he joined Orochimaru? Why is Sakon there? Why did he seek for power? Who are his parents and what happened to them?

Orochimaru's brainwashing them, he gives them such stressful mission that they forget about their past. Orochimaru always treats them as puppets, even though they're oh-so loyal to him.

Sakon just remembered what a Jounin called them, "toys of Orochimaru". Are they really just toys? Toys, Puppets that cannot move if the owner doesn't play with them?

Sakon heard the Konoha ninjas again. '_Damn it, did they defeated Kidoumaru?!'_ Sakon asked himself.

"We finally caught up!" a goofy voice said, Uzumaki Naruto, the Konoha bastard who has annoying freakin' blonde hair, Sasuke's best boyfriend, looks like they have to fight again!

* * *

Those Konoha ninjas took the fuckin' barrel. Sakon fell from a damn cliff and Tayuya is alone there, she's sooo weak, how can she retrieve the precious barrel now? Sakon can now hear Orochimaru scolding at them. But now he needs to fight this Kiba-guy.

_Let's go to Tayuya… _

Tayuya is looking at two idiotic morons from Konoha. Then a guy with white hair went there and took the barrel from the moron Konoha ninjas. "Tayuya, you're too late, and where are the other three?"

"No way?! Kimimaro? What about your…" Tayuya couldn't even finish her sentence; she thought Kimimaro is with Kabuto and also she thought he is dying. What the hell is this? A walking, talking corpse? Hell no!

"Tayuya, I'll kill you later, right now, I have to deliver this Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama. You take care of these pieces of trash."

Sakon keep torturing Kiba and he enjoys it. He explained he's advance bloodline, he's so damn cocky. When Ukon woke up he stopped Sakon to play with this puppy-bastard. Ukon ordered Sakon to turn to his stage 2 form.

"Fine, fine, aniki you're always hasty." Sakon said and turned to the stage 2 of the cursed seal, he become a devil that have brown skin and pointy teeth.

After being pissed by Kiba's dog, Akamaru, Kiba and Akamaru turned to a white, drooling, two-headed wolf.

Sakon and Ukon started making fun of it.

"All that to see a dog drooling?"

"What can it do?"

After slipping because of the wolf's nauseating drool (EEEEYYYYYUUUUCCCKKKK!!!), and being hit by the jutsu, "Garrouga". Ukon and Sakon separated their bodies and if you watched it, it is really, really, really gross (Muscles…nerves…veiiinnnsss…). The two-headed wolf tried again but Sakon (and Ukon) summoned the thing that protects Orochimaru, Rashoumon, the gate of old Kyoto.

"This is the end!" Sakon and Ukon said at once.

* * *

After Akamaru pissed again (You know what I mean) on Sakon's eyes, Ukon fused his body to Kiba's body and did one single mistake: he explained his ability. If you're a ninja, you're not supposed to explain your ability to the opponent or else…

….your opponent will obviously defeat you.

Kiba draw a kunai and stab it to his body and even if it's not Ukon's body, he is still affected with it because he's fused in Kiba's body.

Ukon can not believe what Kiba is doing, is he doing suicide?

"Suicide?! Impossible!" Ukon exclaimed, blood in his mouth, he already have a hard time in talking.

"Let's die together…" Kiba said like a gay. Before Kiba stab himself again, Ukon went out of Kiba's body. Ukon, as well as Kiba, is bleeding very hard. Kiba threw smoke bombs to Ukon and escaped.

Ukon saw 'Akamaru'. "Hah, that kid is crueler than me; he left his fucking dog and run away." Ukon said. Then 'Akamaru' turned fat and then, **BOOM!** 'Akamaru' exploded and kunais hit Ukon.

"That bastard set out a fucking trap…" Ukon said furiously. "…**I'LL KILL YOU!!!**"

"**SAKON! WHERE ARE YOU, Sakon? Sakon! Sakon!!!**"

Sakon is at the stream, washing his eyes, if he don't he might be BLIND. "Don't shout like a fool, my beloved aniki, your yelling makes my eyes sting." Sakon said.

Sakon saw Ukon in the stage 1 of the cursed seal and make him a little worried. "_Gasp_, Aniki!" Sakon said.

"I wanted to kill him but it's time for me to sleep, so capture him for me…" Ukon said and fused to Sakon's body.

"You got that, Sakon? You better capture him alive."

Sakon sighed in disappointment, he want to kill Kiba without the help of his older twin, but still he need to follow the commands of his brother, or else Ukon will kill him, not literately kill.

"I will but both of us will kill that bastard, aniki."

* * *

Sakon is searching a damn Konoha ninja and he doesn't care if he didn't find him, his getting sick of toying with the puppy-bastard, anyway. But he's "beloved" brother wants to kill him, so he should capture him and then, KILL!

He now reached the forest and he still can't find the puppy-bastard. But Ukon and Sakon had a plan. Sakon went back the stream, but he's certain that the Konoha ninja is just hiding behind a tree.

Kiba started sniffing. '_Looks like he's gone.' _He thought. "We're saved…" He sighed.

"_Who is?" _a familiar voice said, it's either Sakon's…

…or it's Ukon's.

Kiba looked behind him and saw Ukon wearing Kiba's jacket.

"How did you…?" Kiba asked. Ukon chuckled.

Kiba looked at Ukon again and he saw him wearing his jacket.

"My jacket, that's why I can't track down your scent," Kiba said. Ukon draw out a kunai.

"Don't underestimate a sound ninja, bastard and especially Sakon and I because we are the strongest ones in there!"

Ukon shouted, while looking at Kiba shaking like a dog in a storm.

"Oh no…"' Kiba said, like a pathetic Konoha ninja he is. Suddenly, he smelled a familiar scent of help, so he smiled.

"Don't laugh before you die!!!!" Ukon shouted. Suddenly, a puppet went before Kiba. "What the hell?" Ukon asked.

A strange guy with weird paintings on his face showed up, he really looked like an alien and other supernatural creatures. "Who the hell are you?!" Ukon asked.

"Konoha's allied country, the sand shinobis." The sand ninja named Kankuro said.

A puppet, Karasu started attacking Ukon but Ukon just keep on dodging the attacks made by it. "_Aratsuri ningyo?_ (Puppet, huh?)." Ukon said.

Kiba looked at the Suna shinobi that is helping him now.

"Why didn't the three of you come together here?" Kiba asked Kankuro.

"We don't really care, you guys are so weak." Kankuro told Kiba.

Kiba felt insulted and angry, he is now growling like a furious dog.

"You bastard, we're not weak!" Kiba smelled something familiar again, Ukon smiled, like his saying 'Finally!' Sakon went there and put his hand on Kankuro's head.

"I'll leave him to you, Sakon, Kill him!!!" Ukon told Sakon.

Sakon nodded to his older brother while smirking like a cocky idiot.

"Watch out, he will fuse inside of you!" Kiba shouted.

"Too late!" Sakon said and try to fuse inside of Kankuro but he can't. "Huh?!"

Sakon felt like a real idiot right about now…

Kankuro smiled and took Sakon's arm. "_Doshita_, Sakon?" Ukon asked.

"This one is a puppet!" Sakon exclaimed, feeling really idiotic and ridiculous because he fell for pathetic trick from a pathetic ninja.

"Huh?!" Ukon asked too.

"It's too bad, looks like your jutsu doesn't work on puppets…" The real Kankuro said and the fake one turned to be Kankuro's puppet, Kuroari.

"…besides, the one who get too close to Kuroari, it won't be pretty." Kankuro said, Korari have pointy stuffs on it's 'arms' and it hugged Sakon. Sakon is also wounded like Ukon when Kiba stab him.

Sakon collapsed on the ground and turned back to his normal "cute" self. Ukon turned to his cursed seal level 2 and went for his brother's aid. And then, Sakon fused back to Ukon.

"It hurts! let me first rest in your body, Okay?" Sakon asked then slept.

"Lazy bastard!" Ukon scolded his brother.

"But still, I can't believe that you were fooled and beaten by that puppet!" Ukon said and turn back to his normal self; he too can't believe that his twin brother fell for that.

"Even though their strength and speed are impressive, you can't defeat me with those toys!" Ukon told Kankuro, referring to Kuroari and Karasu. Kankuro was glaring at Ukon and he felt insulted.

Ukon knew Kankuro is getting insulted and pissed off that's why, he kept on underestimating him and he's precious puppets. "Even though I'm not the one normally controlling my body, I'm sure I'll defeat those pieces of shit." Ukon told Kankuro. "We'll see about that." Kankuro said.

Karasu threw a kunai on Ukon but Ukon keep on dodging and dodging, until he is tumbling like a gymnastic fool and got caught inside Kuroari, he is screwed by Kankuro too. "You bastard, lemme out!!!" Ukon shouted and punches Kuroari.

"Black technique, one strike!" Kankuro said. Then, Karasu (From outside) stabs Ukon (and Sakon) with freakin' knives. Then, Ukon shouted in pain. Nobody could ever survive that attack! Ukon and Sakon might be dead now.

* * *

Did they survive the attack or not? Did they already die or are they still alive? If they're alive, did the two of them survive or the other one died? What happened to the other 4? To find out, read Chapter 3: Death.

**to be continued…**

_Aniki means- older brother, now you know. _

**read this!!!** Phew, done, wow, that's long. Any way, if you have complains keep it to yourself, or feel the wrath of Waterafairy2!!! I don't like reviews that have whines in it… please review, anyway :P


	3. Chapter 3

This is the ONLY chapter that Sakon will be OOC okay? _(I think…)_ So don't whine, I know he is or you'll see Sadako in your bathroom while taking a bath. BWAHAHAHA! _It's just a joke…_

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary:** Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 3: Death.**

Sakon can't really remember what just happened. The puppeteer bastard, his fucking puppet hugging him, Ukon taunting the puppeteer, Ukon and him being trap inside the puppet and then, a cannot-be-explained pain. It's like his going to go to hell now. But no, he isn't dead, pain is the sign of that, and he's like only half-dead.

The puppeteer left them, finally. But still Sakon is still struggling from unconsciousness.

_**Inside Sakon's dream**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sakon arrived at his house but then he saw the door opened. 'What's this? Don't tell me Mother forgot to close the door…' he thought and went inside. Inside it was dark and quiet, nothing but dogs howling from outside can be heard. _

_He felt people's presence… but there are not only 2 but 3, Sakon felt weird, if the 2 is he's father and mother, who is the other one? _

_Suddenly…_

_**CRASH!!!**_

_Sakon heard a crash from a glass on the next room. 'What the hell is that?' he thought and went toward the door of the next room. _

_Sakon grabbed of the door and sighed, growing more curious and scared, he opened the door. _

_When he opened the door he saw his parents tied to each other and a guy, he couldn't see his face because of the darkness, he could only that the guy is holding a katana._

_Sakon's eyes widened as he looked at the man. _

"_Sakon, Ukon ran away!!!" Sakon's mother said._

_Ukon fused out of Sakon's body, "What the hell is this?! Sakon, why didn't you wake me up?!" Ukon yelled at Sakon._

_Sakon didn't respond._

_Ukon grew more furious. But when Ukon opened his mouth to bad mouth the guy, the guy stabbed Sakon and Ukon's mother. Ukon instantly closed his mouth._

_Sakon looked at his father sadly. And the guy stabbed their father and immediately disappeared. _

_Sakon still kept quiet and then snapped…_

"**_I'LL KILL THAT MAN!!!!"

* * *

_**

Sakon opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is the freakin' blinding sun. Sakon is still stupefied of what his dream is. '_Is that what happened? But why can't I…?' _Sakon thought. Sakon looked at his body, it's covered in blood and he's very wounded.

Sakon saw Ukon, like him wounded but much worse than Sakon's. "Aniki?" Sakon managed to say. Ukon half-opened his eyes. "Sakon, tell me… that you'll avenge our parents…" Ukon said and began coughing out blood. "Aniki? What happened to our parents?" Sakon asked.

Ukon didn't answer. "Farewell, my brother…" he said and slowly closed his eyes.

"Aniki!" Sakon shouted.

"Damn it, too many people to slaughter, I should write them in a fucking piece of paper so I won't forget."

* * *

Sakon limped to Orochimaru's castle. Sakon thought of what happened to the others, Jiroubo…Kidoumaru and that bitch, Tayuya.

What about that Uchiha Sasuke did he go to Orochimaru or not?

Too many thoughts, why won't the brain ever shut up?

* * *

Sakon arrived at Orochimaru's castle and saw a guy with eyeglasses and gray hair waiting for them, it's Kabuto.

Kabuto saw Sakon. "Sakon-kun? Finally, you're the first one to arrive but…where is Ukon-kun? And Sasuke-kun?"

Sakon's eyes widened. "You mean Sasuke is not yet here?"

Kabuto shook his head. No, it can't be, Sasuke betrayed them, seems that he know how Konoha felt…

Sakon felt really furious of that Sasuke, all that for nothing? He don't deserve to be called as Sasuke-sama, Ukon died for the mission and he just escaped and went back to that cursed village Konoha with that Naruto?

"Tsunade is good at planning after Kimimaro left, the Konoha ANBU squad attacked us, and my chakra is gone, so I won't be able to heal you, Sakon-kun. Any way, what happened to Ukon-kun?"

Sakon looked at the ground. "He passed away…"

* * *

After Sakon bandage himself and outside, Kabuto looked at Sakon. '_At least, Sakon-kun's brother attained nirvana, good for you, Ukon-kun…' _

Then, the clouds began to cry and become dark or it rained.

"It's raining…so be it, my life is fucking ruined, without my brother, I'm useless." Sakon muttered while looking at the raining clouds. (Sakon's body is already bandaged and that's why he's half-naked, no shirt but has pants, what are you, green minded?)

Kabuto heard Sakon and sighed. "Sakon-kun, Ukon-kun died but that doesn't mean that you're useless."

Sakon glared at Kabuto. '_You just don't understand me, Ukon and I are very close as long as I can remember. He's my brother…'_ Sakon thought then turned his attentions back to the sky.

"_Kabuto-sensei_…"

'_Is that the bone-bastard, Kimimaro?' _Sakon thought, he turned around and yes, he saw Kimimaro. He's alive! And damn it, why did he need to follow them? Sakon thought he stayed in Orochimaru's castle and waited to go to hell, but there he is, blood in his mouth and…

…what the hell?!

Who's that in his fucking back!? Is that bitch Tayuya and Kimimaro is carrying her in his fucking back?!

Kabuto smiled at Kimimaro but Sakon was glaring at him. "Kimimaro-kun, nice to see that you're still alive but are you all right?" Kabuto told Kimimaro.

Kimimaro nodded.

"Kimimaro…what the hell are you doing walking around?" Sakon whispered, furiously.

Kimimaro really didn't hear Sakon so, he's attentions are focused at Kabuto and Tayuya.

"No time to talk, Kabuto-sensei, Tayuya needs help…" Kimimaro said.

Sakon glared at Kimimaro, he is such a stupid goody-goody. Is he envious with Kimimaro?

_**Is it unfair?**_

_**Would you be aware?**_

_**If I might**_

_**Catch you in a stare**_

He guess so. Sakon is always envious with that Boney-guy, Kimimaro. Why that little…

Kimimaro is a really, a "Hey! Look at me; I'm such a perfect idiot!" Sakon wanna strangle him to death. Hahaha… Die, you Orochimaru idiot!!!

_**Now tell me if it's okay**_

_**If I walk past your door today**_

_**I'm runnin' out of happy things to say**_

"Kimimaro… could you tell Kabuto-sensei and I what happened?" Sakon asked Kimimaro. But Kimimaro ignored Sakon. He's still looking at Kabuto. "Sorry, Sakon, Tayuya, needs help here, so maybe later." The goody-goody said.

'_Oh, brother… He can't even tell us and my aniki is dead! But I guess, the bastard will know it.' _Sakon thought.

_**But I don't need a funny line**_

_**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle**_

_**That's crawling down**_

_**With ev'ry word you**_

**_ev'ry_** **_game you_**

**_ev'ry_** **_hate_**

Sakon sighed, Kimimaro is such a snub! "Why are you all so hasty, even Aniki who died? Kimimaro, answer my freakin' questions! Put that bitch down and answer me!" Sakon don't care if he's Orochimaru's favorite, nobody ignores Sakon!

_**Come on now tell me**_

_**Would it be a better day for you?**_

_**If you bring me down?**_

Kimimaro put 'the bitch', Tayuya and stare at Sakon. "A suna shinobi defeated me… " Sakon chuckled like hell then began laughing psychoticly.

"No way… Hahaha… Kimimaro is beaten by a squirt? HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kimimaro sighed as he ignores the psychotic Sakon and went to Kabuto's room.

_**You got your coat and tie**_

_**And you're lookin so cool**_

_**In front of the TV camera **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_**All that just to tell us we'll be gone**_

After a minute of laughing Sakon…and Kimimaro putting Tayuya in a bed.

Sakon saw Kimimaro exiting Kabuto's room. Kimimaro saw Sakon looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing and I ain't lookin' at ya!" Sakon said. Sakon felt more jealous of Kimimaro, he only has a few wounds and someone close to him didn't die.

_**Now tell me is it all okay**_

_**If I tell you you're fuckin' gay**_

_**Don't anyone have a happy thing to say**_

Kimimaro smirked and decided to go to Orochimaru's room or…uh office?

Sakon thinks that Kimimaro is a goody-goody boy that's why he's not so loyal to the Kaguya boy. Sakon decided to look at Tayuya for a while and if he thinks of killing her, he will, He is the kind of person who have spontaneous thoughts and like his departed brother, he is also hasty.

_**But I don't need a funny line**_

_**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle**_

_**That's crumbling down**_

_**With ev'ry word you**_

**_ev'ry_** **_game you_**

**_ev'ry_** **_hate_**

Sakon open the door and glare at Kabuto. "Sakon-kun, what are you doing here? Come to see your beloved teammate I suppose." Kabuto said. "No, I'm not here to visit that bitch-Tayuya-lesbian, Kabuto-sensei, would you leave us alone?" Sakon asked, calm. Kabuto nodded. "Anyway, I need to tell Lord Orochimaru about Ukon-kun's death and that Kimimaro-kun and Tayuya is alive." He said.

_**Come on now tell me**_

_**Would it be a better day for you?**_

_**If you bring me down?**_

Sakon smirked. '_Not for long…'_

Kabuto went outside and to Orochimaru's room. Sakon stare at Tayuya and draw out his kunai. '_This is for your own good, bitch, farewell…' _Sakon thought and tried to stab Tayuya's neck, he WILL kill her! He hates, no…. he loathes her so deeply, now is the time for her to die!

_**Kill me a little**_

_**Kill me a little every day**_

_**Is it unfair **is it unfair_

_**To be aware **come on kill me_

_**If I might ever catch you in a stare**_

_**But I don't need a funny line**_

Sakon smiled but when the pointed part of the kunai is 1 centimeter near Tayuya's neck, his arm felt numb and he felt very uneasy. Is he really, for real, hesitant to kill this girl before him? Sakon's eyes widened "NOO!!!" Sakon screamed and dropped the kunai he almost use to kill Tayuya.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?"

_**'Coz nobody laughs at my castle**_

_**That crumbles down**_

_**With ev'ry word you**_

**_ev'ry_** **_game you_**

**_ev'ry_** **_hate_**

Sakon just stared in his shivering arms, what's happening to him? Sakon's head began to hurt; it hurts like hell that it made Sakon scream, with that Tayuya woke up and found herself in Kabuto's room, Tayuya also saw Sakon, shouting like crazy and the kunai he dropped.

_**Come on now tell me**_

_**Would it be a better day for you?**_

_**If you bring me down**_

_**Why don't you tell me?**_

_**Would it be a better day for you?**_

"Sakon! What are… you doing… screaming like that?" Tayuya said. Sakon heard her voice and turned around. "Shut up, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakon said. "You're… insane, Sakon…" Tayuya whispered. Sakon nearly is insane but then Sakon snapped out of being a psychotic bastard and become confused. '_What just happened?' _he thought. "Hey, freakin' bitch, you okay?" Sakon just asked for no reason. "NO! My cursed… ribs hurt …because of …that Suna kunoichi!"

_**If you bring me down**_

_**Bring me down**_

_**Bring me down**_

_**Bring me down**_

_**Bring me down**_

"Then… get well soon, don't die because maybe, just maybe I'm the one who will kill you." Sakon said, stepping on the kunai on the floor. With that Sakon left the room.

Tayuya is so confused. '_What the hell is that all about?' _she thought. '_That fucking kunai… is he trying to kill me? Why didn't he persist?'_ with that thought, Tayuya felt that the pain went back and she started coughing out blood.

Sakon is also confused, why did he ever tell that bitch "Get well soon"? Why didn't he persist on killing her? These questions are pissing him off, never mind, he will no do those again! Why is he very envious of Kimimaro? '_Wait; don't tell me, am I falling for her?!' _Sakon thought. Sakon shacked his head to get rid of that thought. "Impossible!"

Sakon sighed and went to see the heavy rain outside and to forget of the thought he had just thought. He had to recover from the physical and emotional pain and also he now lack hope of everything.

What is that all about? Why did Sakon persist on killing the girl he despises most? What does he really feel for her? To find out, read Chapter 4: Alive?

* * *

**to be continued…**

**read this!!! **Phew, done, wow, that's long. Any way, if you have complains keep it to yourself, I don't like reviews that have whines in it… please review, anyway:P


	4. Chapter 4

Bwahahaha… _Wala lang talaga, natatawa ako… _Jeez, I'm such as a psycho.

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 4: Alive? **

The next day…

Jiroubo and Kidoumaru are not yet arriving Orochimaru's castle and Kabuto & Kimimaro are searching for them. And it's already 2 hours after they left and they're not yet also arriving.

Wait… Wait… and Wait…

Another Eternity of WAITING!!!

Damn it!

Does it really pay to be alive? Maybe the answer is no, it pays more to die, no more war, no more pain, no more everything. Sakon stare at the window, nobody yet, and it is silent as hell would be.

_**Is it unfair?  
**__**Would you be aware?  
**__**If I might  
**__**Catch you in a stare**_

There's always nothing to do…

Orochimaru is in the other room and…damn! He's so quiet…

_**Now tell me if it's okay  
**__**If I walk past your door today  
**__**I'm runnin' out of happy things to say**_

Sakon sighed, maybe he just needed to give Tayuya back the effort, now he'll be the one teasing her, huh?

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. '_Maybe that's Kabuto and that bone freak-kiss ass, Kimimaro…' _

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crawling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakon sighed and opened the freakin' door. Kabuto is looking as sad as hell while Kimimaro looked tired as hell! "What's wrong? You saw a fucking ghost or fucking a naked gay?" Sakon said, not looking humorous but serious. "No…Jiroubo and Kidoumaru are dead" Kabuto replied, sadly.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

Sakon turned away. "So what?"

Kimimaro snatched Sakon's collar. "With that, Lord Orochimaru's dream on tacking over Konoha will be more impossible!" he said. Sakon slap Kimimaro's hand to take of the grip. "Whatever, I don't care!"

_**You got your coat and tie  
**__**And you're lookin so cool  
**__**In front of the TV camera **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
__**All that just to tell us we'll be gone**_

Sakon went to Kabuto's room and he also didn't notice that Kimimaro is glaring at him, and it's like that Kimimaro wants to kill him. Sakon can be considered as a traitor for Kimimaro.

_**Now tell me is it all okay  
**__**If I tell you you're fuckin' gay  
**__**Don't anyone have a happy thing to say**_

Sakon slammed the door behind him; he knew almost everyone will die! He already had this weird feeling that this will happen! Curses! Curse it all! What is life if you can't enjoy it? What is life if you have too many problems? What is life if you're too foolish?

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crumbling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakon trembled in anger, how many more will die until he too will follow? He will kill every people that had had to do with the death of Ukon and his "parents". Vengeance is all he need right now! Now, he's here again, in Kabuto's room. Where that Tayuya is again, she isn't sleeping; she's just quietly observing him, unusual don't cha think? "What the hell are you lookin' at me like that for?"

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

"I just thought of …what you did yesterday…" Tayuya replied. Sakon exhaled, she's gonna shout at him, for sure, even though she already has difficulty in talking, she can still shout at you. Damn her!!!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU… JUST END MY LIFE?!" Tayuya shouted.

_**Kill me a little  
**__**Kill me a little every day…**_

Sakon remained silent, he can't even just say: "Shut up" at her because, he too is stupefied of what he did yesterday. He almost ended Tayuya's pathetic little life yesterday, why did he refuse? It's like that its involuntary and his body just refuse to do it.

_**Is it unfair **is it unfair  
__**To be aware **come on kill me  
__**If I might ever catch you in a stare  
**__**But I don't need a funny line  
**_  
Tayuya started coughing out blood and Sakon starred at her. "Idiot, why won't you just shut up? Why won't you keep your freakin' big mouth shut?" he shouted.

Tayuya just kept on coughing up blood. Sakon really can't just watch her. "Shit, what did I do now!?" Sakon said out loud. "You cur!" he added.

_**'Coz nobody laughs at my castle  
**__**That crumbles down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakon sighed, like he care about Tayuya… Geez, she's the one who shouted, Hell, is it his fault? Okay, maybe he's the one who should shut up…

Sakon closed his mouth, okay; maybe he IS the one who need to shut up.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down  
**__**Why don't you tell me?  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?**_

Tayuya looked at Sakon, "Where's your… fucking twin brother?"

Sakon growled angrily, remembering the Suna shinobi who killed Ukon and almost killed him, Tayuya even made him recall of their misfortune.

"Ukon died yesterday…"

_**If you bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down**_

Tayuya almost laughed, "Really? I didn't notice…"

Sakon grabbed her collar, "SHUT UP, let's go outside and let's freakin' fight!" he shouted.

"Sakon, Tayuya is still injured so be patient…"

Sakon rolled his eyes, Kimimaro again. Sakon released Tayuya from his grip. "I don't care."

Kimimaro sighed; he's the only one who cares about the bitch, Sakon's not even sure if Orochimaru really picked Tayuya as one of them.

Sakon glared at Kimimaro, "You are not Lord Orochimaru's dream container anymore, so I can kill you anytime I want." He said, cockily. Kimimaro just starred at him, "You know I'm stronger than you…Sakon, don't be too cocky." He said, calmly.

Sakon rolled his eyes, like he's going to say 'I don't care' again, it will make him sound like a broken record. Kimimaro gave Sakon a stare and went outside.

'_He's stronger than me a freakin' year before, but I know that I'm stronger than him now.' _Sakon thought.

Sakon glared at Tayuya. "Did you join 'Kimimaro's kiss-my-ass club'?" he said. Tayuya starred at him, like she doesn't know what he's talking about. Sakon sighed. How narrow minded, kiss my ass club, is not literally kissing Kimimaro's you-know-what…

"You should recover soon, because this fire burning within me can't be put down until I kill you." Sakon told Tayuya. If you don't understand what Sakon just said, the fire is the anger Sakon is feeling for Tayuya and he will not forgive her until she's dead.

Sakon glared at Tayuya one more time. Tayuya also glared at Sakon too. "What about now?" she said.

Sakon smiled smugly, like the one's Randy Orton do. "Really? Maybe your body will just fall apart. Huh, And where's your flute?" He said.

"It's broken, you faggot…"

Sakon chuckled, YAHOO! Her precious flute is already broken into pieces and also her freakin' soul, shattered like. No more annoying high pitch sound! Now she is as useless as a mouse in the house, as weak as a half-dead animal, and what do we do to half-dead animals? We slaughter them to end their misery.

Sakon almost want to dance in joy, but he can't dance, for him, dancing is only for gays like that Kimimaro-bastard. With all due respect, Orochimaru also is a bastard because of slimy tongue and snake-like attitude, Kabuto is also a bastard, that stupid, no-good, lousy, Mr. Clever Medical Nin, fuck them!

"So, your precious little flute is gone?" Sakon said, laughing. Tayuya nodded. Sakon still want to fight her, you can't see any pity in this handsome face.

Sakon went near Tayuya's face, "I will still fight you because I don't have a fair blood running in my veins…" He said.

Tayuya looked as if she's face to face with a ghost, but she's not, she's facing Sakon, not The Phantom of the Opera. Sakon went away from her face, "I'll give you 1 hour to think about it." Sakon said. "Plus, think if you really want me to end your life…"

Then, he left…

* * *

Sakon saw a cache in his room. He got curious and thought why he didn't notice it before. Sakon decided to open it; maybe he might remember something about his parents.

He did open it, but what did he found? Nothing, it's just a useless, dusty, little room. But he did see something that is wrapped in cloth.

'_What's this?' _Sakon thought, grabbing it.

Sakon unwrapped it and it's a katana. Sakon suddenly remembered something.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Back to when Sakon is 5-years old; his father is making him something that Sakon can't understand what. "Father, what're doing?" he asked. _

_His father looked at him. "Nothing, it's just a weapon for you when you're older."_

"_Why not give it to Aniki instead?" Sakon asked, thinking Ukon is his father's favorite too, his mother just keeps on having fun with Ukon and ignores him._

"_You have a greater potential than your older brother…"

* * *

_

Sakon starred blankly at the katana, so his father is the one who made him this.

"I'll use this to kill that whore…" Sakon said, smiling, smugly. _Again…

* * *

_

After an hour…

Sakon went back inside Kabuto's room. Tayuya starred at his katana. "Where did… you get that?" she asked. Sakon looked at it too. "It's from the cache of my room." He replied.

Sakon put his attention back to Tayuya. "Well? Do you still want to perish?" he asked.

Tayuya didn't reply at first. Sakon heard her whisper: "Fucking gay bastard…"

"…Yes" she replied.

Sakon moved his head upward. "Let's go."

Kimimaro suddenly went inside, shouting: "Sakon, are you out of your mind? Tayuya is …"

Sakon glared at Kimimaro, why does he give her such royalty? She's no princess. Kimimaro-kiss-my-ass club sounded a little corny now…

Kimimaro saw Sakon's katana, he was curious of how did Sakon got that katana. Sakon know what will he asked, probably Kimimaro is thinking that Sakon stole it from someone.

"My father gave this to me ten years ago…" Sakon just told Kimimaro.

Kimimaro nodded.

"Kimimaro, let me fight…" Tayuya said, Sakon just want to mock her pathetic face. Kimimaro nodded, again. "I see, Sakon, don't be too hard on her."

'_How could I kill her if I don't be too hard on her, you fucking idiot?"

* * *

_

Tayuya can't even walk. "You're still injured, you really wanna die?" Sakon asked. Tayuya glared at him. "Shut up, I want to die to end all this fucking sufferings!" she said, suddenly she started spitting out blood again. Sakon sighed as Tayuya fell to her knees. Sakon knelt down. "Well?"

"I'll fight…" she said, gasping for air. Sakon pulled out his katana from its container, its blade is gold and it's very awesome because it's stuck there in the cache and it's not yet rusty. NICE!

Sakon stood up and point his katana to Tayuya's neck. He's feeling weird again. Sakon stabbed his katana on Tayuya's stomach and Tayuya let out a scream of pain. Sakon knelt down again. "So?" he asked. Tayuya spit blood again and started gasping for air.

Sakon stood up and smiled, "Farewell…" he said and almost stab Tayuya's chest. Tayuya closed her eyes…

Then…

…

Sakon stopped and point it to Tayuya's neck and smiled. "Does it pay to be alive, what do you think?" he said.

Tayuya stared at him blankly. "…No." she said. Sakon put his katana back to its container. "Aren't you doing to kill me?" Tayuya asked.

Sakon shake his head. "No, honestly, Tayuya, I really kind of admire your bravery, for a fuckin' useless girl, you're tough." He said, looking serious.

'_I'm not fucking brave…' _Tayuya thought, still gasping.

'_I just tested you, idiot-bitch!' _Sakon thought then he found out that he's blushing. "WHATTHEHELL?!?" Sakon shouted.

Tayuya tried to stand up but she really can't, suddenly she just collapsed. Sakon glanced back to Tayuya with eyes widened, "Shit! What did I do now?" he said, running towards Tayuya. Sakon shake Tayuya. "Wake up, HEY!!!" he shouted. But Tayuya didn't wake up. "Shoot…Did I kill her?" Sakon asked himself then he felt Tayuya still breathing. Sakon sighed.

Huh? Is he relieved? Why didn't he really kill her? Why the hell did he blush lately? Damn it, what now?

What is that all about? Why is Sakon relieved about Tayuya? What does he really feel for her? Did Orochimaru give up on taking over Konoha? To find out, read Chapter 5: Slither.

**to be continued…

* * *

**

**read this!!! **Phew, done, wow, that's long, hehehe, like a broken record, eh? Poor Tayuya, oh boohoo! (Mocking) Any way, if you have complains keep it to yourself, I don't like reviews that have whines in it… please review, anyway : P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 5: Slither.**

The next day…

Sakon stare at Tayuya's unconscious face. "She's so…stupid." Sakon whispered. Why will some one even volunteer to die, she's willing to leave this life already?

Sakon sighed, that's not strange, he, too, want to leave this life. Do Kimimaro really love her? He didn't even protect the-oh-so-princess. Maybe he just doesn't like to interfere.

At Orochimaru's freakin' office…

Kabuto starred at Orochimaru. "So, we're going to take over Konoha today, Lord Orochimaru?" he asked, as loyal as a fucking lamb to its owner.

"Yes…Today, we shall go to Konoha, tell Kimimaro-kun and the others." Orochimaru said, as graceful as a gay.

"Hai." Kabuto said, and did what Orochimaru told him.

Because Tayuya isn't awake, Sakon or Kimimaro will tell her. And what's strange is that Sakon didn't even complain on doing so. Why's this all happening?

* * *

Sakon is still starring at Tayuya. '_This is weird; my eyes are fuckin' glued in this…girl.' _He thought.

Tayuya is so slow in regaining consciousness, Sakon is been sitting there for at least 60 minutes, "Shit! This is a waste of time!!!" Sakon shouted.

Tayuya suddenly opened her eyes, slowly. "You don't need to…guard me or anything, you fucking faggot." She said. Too much for a 'thank you for not killing me', girls are so weird and fragile, but she's not that fragile, she's just injured. Show some respect Sakon!

_**Is it unfair?  
**__**Would you be aware?  
**__**If I might  
**__**Catch you in a stare**_

Sakon shake his head, "Kabuto forced me, and I didn't willingly guard you." He said. LIAR! Then he remembered about what Kabuto told Kimimaro and him.

"Hey, we'll take over Konoha today…Ka-Kabuto-sensei told me if you're okay." He said, such a liar, he's the one who wants to know that. '_Kabuto that bastard nerd…' _he thought.

_**Now tell me if it's okay  
**__**If I walk past your door today  
**__**I'm runnin' out of happy things to say  
**_  
Tayuya tried to get out from the bed. "I'm fine…" she said. Sakon glared at her, "You're lying." He whispered. Tayuya started coughing out blood. Sakon sighed. "You can't come with us, idiot-bitch!"

Tayuya glared at him and wipe the blood of her face, "I said I'm fine… you're such a shitty fag!" she insisted. Sakon shock his head, she still insists. "Hmph, do it your way." He said. Tayuya fell to ground. "What now?" Sakon asked, going to her. Sakon sighed. Tayuya get up. "Okay, fine… go, I don't care what happen to you anyways." Sakon said and went away from Tayuya. Tayuya followed, still frowning like an idiot.

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crawling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Kimimaro's eyes widened in seeing Tayuya. Sakon just rolled his eyes. "Tayuya, are you okay?" Kimimaro asked, didn't know that Sakon's imitating his face. Tayuya nodded.

"That's _useless_ good, it's not nice if you're just there in a _useless_ bed isn't it, Tayuya? USELESS!" Orochimaru hissed. Tayuya growled, as usual, not respecting the master…

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

At least Kimimaro kept his BIG mouth shut. Sakon knew Lord Orochimaru is telling Tayuya that she's already useless, because his voice becomes louder when his saying useless.

Kabuto suggested that they should go now, and of course, Orochimaru agreed.

_**You got your coat and tie  
**__**And you're lookin so cool  
**__**In front of the TV camera **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
__**All that just to tell us we'll be gone

* * *

They're in the forest again, why would someone put their castle in a fucking forest? Okay, because they don't want to be seen…**_

Sakon can't stand it when Tayuya is coughing blood, what's with her? The clouds looks heavy and Kabuto concluded that it will rain.

_**Now tell me is it all okay  
**__**If I tell you you're fuckin' gay  
**__**Don't anyone have a happy thing to say**_

After an hour, as Kabuto said, it did rain, Sakon told the others that he will just go to the stream and do something, Tayuya commented: "You'll reminisce about your pathetic lose?" like she already recovered from her injuries.

Sakon will so not reminisce about his lose to that… that … I don't know you decide what to call Kiba. Sakon reached the stream; he remembered everything clearly that day, Ukon's still with him but not anymore. Tayuya will stop calling him a gay or people mistaking his a girl, if he do this, he don't care if it's there clan's tradition, he should erase this freakin' make up once and for all!

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crumbling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakon washed his face on the stream. After that, Sakon's face is already clean from all those unnecessary girly things, no more make up, no more lipstick, at least.

* * *

The sun was visible again after 5 minutes of heavy rain, Sakon went back to the others and saw there shock about the no-more-lipstick-and-make-up and the one who's the most shock is Tayuya.

Sakon's clothes is so drenched, Kabuto warned him that he might have a cold later, Sakon just glare at him, though. It's like that Tayuya saw a ghost. Orochimaru told Sakon that he grew more handsome now but Kimimaro is more handsome than he; Sakon nodded, but didn't really agree.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

After another hour, they reached Konoha, Orochimaru looked as if Konoha is food and he's Jiroubo. "Kabuto, you go with me, the rest of you kill everyone you will find!" Orochimaru said.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kimimaro said.

_**Kill me a little  
**__**Kill me a little every day

* * *

**_

**BOOM!!!**

Orochimaru is half way into the Hokage's office, when Tsunade called their Allied Country, Suna.

Outside, Genins are panicking and some are bumping to each other, some houses were burned and Jounins are shouting: "Orochimaru is taking over us again! AAAAHH!" and many are already dead.

_**Is it unfair **is it unfair  
_**_To be aware_** _come on kill me  
__**If I might ever catch you in a stare  
**__**But I don't need a funny line**_

Also, the 3 Suna ninjas already arrived in Konoha, those pathetic losers. Little puppet master, Kankuro was staring at Sakon.

…

"You bastard, killed my brother!!!!!" Sakon shouted. Kankuro smirked like freakin' peacock. Temari looked at Tayuya, "Didn't I decimated you already?" she said, Sakon glared at Temari, guess it's weird, though, that he's glaring at the girl that cause of the tormenting of the girl he despise most.

_**'Coz nobody laughs at my castle  
**__**That crumbles down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Tayuya step closer to Temari but Sakon pushed her behind, Tayuya glared at him. "What're you doin'? I need revenge, you faggot."

Sakon glared at her. "Shut up, Tayuya, don't you dare act so tough, I'll kill all of them!"

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down  
**__**Why don't you tell me?  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?**_

Kimimaro glared at him, "Sakon, don't be too cocky. We should be kicking their Suna butt." But it's too late, Sakon already charged in to Kankuro and Temari.

Kimimaro sighed. "Sakon really won't stop his assail." He said, going to face Gaara, again. "That piece of shit…" Tayuya had commented.

_**If you bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down**_

Temari swayed her fan and very sturdy wind started blowing. What Temari didn't know that, because of Sakon notable speed, he's at the back of Temari already.

Sakon pulled out his katana and stab Temari. Kankuro got very angry and charged at Sakon while Temari fell to the ground. Kankuro trapped Sakon in Kuroari again. "I won't die until I avenge my brother!!!" Sakon shouted and stab Kuroari and breaking it into process.

"Oh for the love of…" Kankuro exclaimed angrily.

'_For a piece of shit, he's good.' _Tayuya thought.

Sakon smirked, "This is where it really begins." He said.

Kankuro brought his other puppet, Karasu. Temari got up again and now fights Tayuya. Gaara caught Kimimaro in his technique, "The Dessert Coffin".

Karasu kept on, uhhh… , throwing kunais at Sakon but Sakon keep on dodging them. "Brings back memories, eh?" Sakon said.

Temari used her other technique, "Ninpo: Kamaitachi", dunno the spelling, to Tayuya. Sakon sighs as he heard the pathetic scream of Tayuya. '_Wretched kunoichi…' _Sakon thought, disgusted.

Kimimaro's unnamed disease is attacking him again, (it's not unnamed its TB, tuberculoses!) "This is the end!" Gaara said. Gaara now used his "Dessert Graveyard" and killing Kimimaro, though last time he did stop the attack from killing him but now HELL NO.

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya exclaimed, as it started raining Kimimaro's blood. Sakon almost laugh, psychoticly but he's too focused in avenging Ukon.

Tayuya is showing an opening for an enemy to attack her, dumb ass! Temari attacked once more and Tayuya lost consciousness.

"Hopeless teammate!" Sakon said, going where Tayuya is. Sakon grab the collar of Tayuya's shirt. "Wake up or I'll freakin' kill you!" Sakon shouted, Kankuro's puppet is already near them. "Why the hell is she not waking up?" Sakon shouted, shaking Tayuya's body. "WAKE UP! Damn it!" Sakon shouted.

* * *

At the Hokage's office…

Kabuto is kicking Shizune's freaking ass, while Orochimaru is having a conversation with Tsunade.

"My dear Tsunade, so you're really the useless Hokage in this useless village." Orochimaru said, licking his lips with his slimy tongue.

Tsunade glared at her recent teammate, who betrayed this village for his own power, the notorious Orochimaru. "This where you lived before. Why are you so stupid to destroy it?" she asked.

Orochimaru chuckled as Kabuto finish Shizune off. Tsunade glared at both of them as she waits for Orochimaru's answer.

"I WANT TO HAVE MORE POWER AND RESPECT!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!!!" Sakon shouted and pulled his katana. It stabbed the middle part of Karasu and it's destroyed. Kankuro was shock. "This can't be, my puppets!" he exclaimed. Sakon stabbed katana at Kankuro. "…were not powerful enough to beat me." He said.

Suddenly, Karasu threw a needle covered in poison to Sakon. Of course, it hit Sakon. "What? What's this poison?" Sakon said, blood suddenly coming out his mouth.

Tayuya woke up seeing Kankuro's dead body. Temari and Gaara are already gone. '_This is impossible, he beat him? But his just a fucking gay!' _Tayuya thought.

Sakon fell to his knee, gasping. Tayuya went to him. "Weak as a gay, why are you still fighting? You piece of shit!" Tayuya said. Sakon glared at her and pulled the needle out of his body. The needle is covered in his blood.

"Humph, that Kimimaro is already dead, we should inform Lord Orochimaru." Sakon said.

"Whatever…" Tayuya said.

* * *

Suddenly, when they're already half-way to the Hokage's office, when two chuunins block their way.

One look like a freaking crow and one is a red-eyed bitch. Sakon glared at the two. "Guess you want your ass kicked huh?" he asked.

Kakashi smiled, "You grow up so fast, sound shinobi." He said. "And where's your twin brother?" he continued.

Sakon's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?!" he exclaimed. Tayuya glared at Sakon. "Inquisitive little faggot." She said.

Kurenai, the chuunin-girl beside Kakashi starred at Kakashi.

"I killed your parents."

Sakon glared at Kakashi as Ukon went to his thoughts.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sakon saw Ukon, like him wounded but much worse than Sakon's. "Aniki?" Sakon managed to say. Ukon half-opened his eyes. "Sakon, tell me… that you'll avenge our parents…" Ukon said and began coughing out blood. "Aniki? What happened to our parents?" Sakon asked. _

_Ukon didn't answer. "Farewell, my brother…" he said and slowly closed his eyes._

"_Aniki!" Sakon shouted._

"_Damn it, too many people to slaughter, I should write them in a fucking piece of paper so I won't forget."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Indeed, he didn't forget even though he didn't even write it a paper. "Ukon, again. Damn, why do twins love each other so much?" Tayuya said. Sakon didn't hear Tayuya's interpretations, he's busy hating Kakashi.

Sakon pulled out his katana. "Let's fight!"

Kakashi nodded. "Fine. Kurenai fight that scrawny little kunoichi there." He said.

This is the beginning of a battle of four shinobis.

Will Sakon finally avenge his parents? What danger will it be to fight the copy-nin Kakashi? Why did he kill his parents? What the heck will happen to Tayuya? To find out, read Chapter 6: Vengeance

**to be continued…

* * *

**

Hooray! I'm finally done with this chappie and I'll update soon, really… NO FLAMES OR SADAKO SHALL SHOW UP IN YER COMPUTER!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 6: Vengeance.**

Sakon pulled out his katana. "Let's fight!"

Kakashi nodded. "Fine. Kurenai fight that scrawny little kunoichi there." He said.

Tayuya glared at Kakashi, "I'm not scrawny." She said.

'_More like a sluttish cur kunoichi if you ask me…' _Sakon thought as he stares at Kakashi, detestation in his eyes. Kakashi still has confidence in his eyes.

Suddenly, thunders clapped and the sky become dark as it cries. Time for the beginning of the ending someone's life.

Life is in the line!

* * *

Kurenai draw out her kunai, "Tayuya, right? Guess, you don't really have a weapon than your flute." She said. Tayuya growled, still remembering how Temari broke her precious flute. Kurenai is now forming seals that Tayuya isn't really familiar with.

Kakashi charged at Sakon, ready to strike his kunai. But Sakon dodge his attack.

A tree suddenly wrapped its arms at Tayuya's body. Kurenai is in the tree's body, holding her kunai. Tayuya's eyes widened as she saw the sharp endpoint of the kunai.

Sakon saw it, "You **hopeless **kunoichi! You're just as weak as a fucking 1 month puppy!" he shouted. Because Sakon is distracted of Tayuya, Kakashi takes advantage and stab Sakon in the stomach.

Sakon coughed out blood two times. One because of the stab, two the poison of Karasu's needle.

Kurenai stab Tayuya at her neck. But it's not as deep as an ocean. If you ask me, it's like a scratch. Kurenai's tree let go of Tayuya as Tayuya fell to the wet, muddy, yucky ground.

* * *

Sakon have to ask Kakashi only one question: "Why did you kill my parents?" he asked. Kakashi sighed. "It was a mission, the 4th Hokage is the one told me to kill your parents." He replied, calmly with a smile behind his mask.

Tayuya got up. "Sakon, you piece of shit, why the hell are you calling me hopeless for?" she shouted, little-miss-bossy pants started babbling. YADAYADAYADA!

Sakon ran toward Kakashi and use his 'special' technique, the Taren Ken. Kakashi wasn't able to dodge it, of course, Sakon is too fast for him, nobody can out ran him if his angry. Nobody!

* * *

"Orochimaru! Give it up!" Tsunade shouted as she punches the wall behind Orochimaru, she was targeting Orochimaru but Orochimaru was able to dodge it.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto shouted.

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto, "Shut up, Kabuto! I'm fighting this girl!!!" he said. Kabuto shook his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru, I'm just worried about Kimimaro-kun and Sakon-kun." (Observe that he didn't say Tayuya?)

* * *

Tayuya is hopeless without her flute; Sakon knows that and was pissed off about it. Kurenai kept on kicking her ass. And also, Kakashi keep on kicking his too. But Sakon don't need Tayuya's help, never need her, never will.

Kakashi took off the forehead protector and it reveals a Sharingan, same as Sasuke's. "One of those bastards who have that, eh?" Sakon said.

Kakashi smiled. "Your future is death…"

"Everybody's future is death…"

* * *

Tsunade was chasing Orochimaru around her office, though she's attacking Orochimaru, who keeps on dodging her attacks. Kabuto is sits in the floor healing himself.

"Tsunade, surrender and I won't kill any one!" Orochimaru said.

"Yeah, right, but no I won't surrender." Tsunade said, determined.

Orochimaru sighed. "So be it."

* * *

Tayuya dodges Kurenai's attack but sometimes get hit. Sakon usually push her so she won't get hit. "Shit, move! How can you dodge if you're not moving?"

Tayuya glared at Sakon and punched his shoulder. "Shut up, you faggot, I don't need you and I can kill this Konoha slut!" she said. Sakon don't have faith in her, even if she's his team mate, he always let the Sound 5 down. Damn it!

Sakon saw Kurenai and Kakashi talking with each other. "What are you two babbling about?" Sakon asked. Kakashi glared at Sakon. Sakon smirked. "Prove it, kill that slut." He said.

Tayuya glared at him, too many people glaring. "Of course I can…"

Sakon charged at Kakashi and ripped off his mask saying: "What is behind this freakin' mask?"

Nothing. There's nothing behind the mask just Kakashi's mouth, not thick lips, not pointy lips, not everything team seven guessed, but just his normal mouth. Kakashi glared at Sakon.

Kurenai starred at Kakashi. '_Heh, an opening!' _Tayuya thought and snatch Kurenai's kunai; she dropped it a while ago, and stabs it at Kurenai. Sakon sighed, '_Finally!'_

Kurenai didn't faint. Kakashi looked at Kurenai, worriedly. "Kurenai, look out, that stupid kunoichi might kill you!" he said.

Tayuya smirked. "You bet I will." She said. Sakon sighed, cocky, she don't even have her freakin' flute, which was broken in Chapter 2…

Kurenai sighed. "Let see about that…" she said.

* * *

Kakashi smiled. "Do you want to know what happened before you butt in?" he asked. Sakon stared at him and shock his head. "No."

"Your clan is useless nothing but idiots." Kakashi said.

Sakon felt angry, really angry, how could someone say that, Orochimaru picked him as one of his body guards. Sakon also felt his cursed seal evading his body.

His body felt as cold as water as his cursed fully took over his body, but all he can think of is to kill Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi, this is the time the real fight begins…" Sakon said. Kakashi smirked. "Good!"

Sakon heard Tayuya's annoying scream. Sakon looked behind and saw Tayuya on the ground. '_Wretched kunoichi…' _he thought and went to Kurenai.

"Watch out, Kurenai!!!"

But Sakon already stab her with his katana. Kurenai fainted. Kakashi got really angry by the sudden, "That's it, Sakon, I'll kill you right here, right now!"

Sakon smirked, "Bastard…"

* * *

Kakashi kept on dodging Sakon's kicks and punches, strong for a Konoha ninja. But Sakon can't dodge Kakashi.

Kakashi is so fast and too strong, Sakon felt really hopeless on defeating him.

But even if you feel hopeless, you have to try…

Soon one of them will die or maybe just loss. Sakon felt really cocky. Kakashi is still not stopping on his attacks; he's really fast, no doubt.

Kakashi then, stab Sakon using his kunai. Sakon spit out blood, then he felt really weak and he fell to the ground.

Kakashi sighed as Sakon struggle back to his feet.

Sakon remembered the poison Karasu put in his body, (Chapter 5) Sakon almost forgot about it.

Sakon really wants Ukon is with him right now, how can it be an "attack-of-the-evil-spirited-pair" if he's all alone? No body cares for him, no body needs him…

…but this is not the time to think about that, he did promise Ukon he will avenge their parents, right? His parents… THEIR parents…

Kakashi formed seals and suddenly…

…in his palm, there was a lighting. Sakon's eyes widened as he watch.

Kakashi smiled, "Raikiri!" and charged at Sakon.

* * *

Sakon dodges his attack though, but also he tripped to the ground.

"You move a lot don't you?" Kakashi said, Sakon spit out blood.

Kakashi summoned a GIGANTIC, fat bull dg and it went to bite Sakon, while Sakon thinking of something to escape, bit his thumb, and summoned… Rashoumon?

Yes, Rashoumon, but how did he do that without Ukon?

The dog bumped at the gate and exploded.

Sakon gasped for breath, his chakra already is in its limit.

Kakashi summoned the dog again and it bit Sakon's neck. No, Not again, trapped in a ridiculous thing! Dog drooling over his back.

"LEMME GO!!!!" he screamed.

Kakashi did the seals again and in his palm, there was a that lighting again. Sakon felt scared, the feeling, impossible for him to feel, so as he thought.

"Raikiri!"

* * *

Kakashi hit his Raikiri to Sakon, where he hit Haku. Sakon screamed at the top of his lungs, Tayuya woke up from her unconsciousness. Sakon's blood everywhere. Tayuya's eyes widened. "What the…hell?"

Sakon fell to the ground and Kakashi went towards him. Sakon's shaking arm grasped at his katana. Kakashi smiled, feeling he won. But as he goes nearer…

…Sakon suddenly stabbed his katana to Kakashi's stomach.

"Got…you." Sakon said, weakly.

Kakashi grimaced and teleported.

Sakon spit out blood, galloons of blood, kidding, kidding, it's hyperbole.

Tayuya went to Sakon. "You fucking fairy, don't act too tough 'cause you're not!" she said.

Sakon felt his throat hurt, it's like a dessert without any water in it. Sakon started coughing up blood. Tayuya felt like she's being fucked out.

"Need anything?" she asked.

Sakon started coughing and coughing out blood, his wound is too deep, and he might die of blood loss. "…Wa…ter…" Sakon whispered.

Tayuya almost laughed out loud, (LOL) Tayuya took a container, which she hid, so Sakon won't snatch it away. The container of course contains water.

Tayuya gave it to Sakon, and Sakon drank it all, it felt as if he found an oasis in a dessert.

"L-Let's go… we must… go to… Lord Orochimaru…" Sakon said, trying to stand up, Tayuya knows she should help him, but she didn't because she still feels a deep hatred for him.

Sakon coughed out more blood, Raikiri, this technique can kill anyone in just a second.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip… the rain is starting to stop.

Tayuya watched as Sakon was being tormented by the poison and the Raikiri. They already reached the entrance of the Hokage's office; Sakon is getting paler and paler by the second…

"Bastard, why won't you just die?" Tayuya told Sakon.

Sakon looked at her, "What…? What's wrong…if I don't die?" Sakon asked, weakly.

Suddenly, an ANBU girl blocked their way. Sakon glared at her, '_Another bitch?' _

Tayuya clenched her teeth together, frustrated. Sakon glanced back to Tayuya then to the ANBU girl. Sakon took hold of his katana and threw it at the ANBU girl and, of course, she dodged it.

"Shit!" Sakon said.

The ANBU girl smirked. "It's seems you're at your limit…" she said as she ran and grasped for Tayuya's neck and arms.

Her tight clutch is in Tayuya's neck and it seems that Tayuya can't break free from her. "Let her go!" these words just blurted out from Sakon's mouth, like he didn't even think of saying it.

"Make me…" the ANBU girl said. Blood flowing from Sakon's side is making him weaker. Tayuya let out a sigh of frustration and pain. Sakon stood up and went behind the girl.

* * *

Sakon stabbed her in the back. The girl lost grip of Tayuya and let her go. Sakon screamed and grasped at his shoulder. Tayuya starred at him, angrily. "Why? Why did you save me, you stupid, freakin', fucking fairy!" she said. Sakon tighten his grasp at his shoulder. "Don't ask me…I also don't…know." He said.

Sakon know that he dislocated his arm and shoulder when Kakashi attacked him and he fell to the ground.

Tayuya glared at him and went inside the Hokage's office and Sakon followed her, still holding his shoulder.

* * *

In there, they saw Kabuto healing himself, and Tsunade and Orochimaru in the ground.

"Suck it, what happened?" Tayuya asked.

Orochimaru sat himself up. "I defeated Tsunade… Sakon, Tayuya… where's Kimimaro?" Orochimaru asked the two haters.

"Kimimaro's dead…" Sakon replied.

Orochimaru was shocked. VERY shocked. Who would be his dream container now?

Suddenly, 2 people went to them. One girl, one boy.

Sakon glared at the boy, "You fucking traitor!" he shouted. It's Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I really don't care about you guys."

"It's your fault Ukon's dead!" Sakon cursed and blamed Sasuke for his 'beloved' brother's death. Tayuya is trembling with anger to Sasuke.

Sasuke ran and stab Orochimaru with Orochimaru's own kusanagi. Sakon was shocked as Orochimaru scream in pain and curses Sasuke.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto exclaimed. With a smirk, Sasuke and Sakura left them.

Sakon starred at the ground, **_hopeless… hopeless… hopeless… _**

There's no more reason to exist… but Sakon feels there's still a reason but… what?

Yeah, what's that? Is this really a SakoTayu fanfic? What is Sasuke and Sakura doing in this fanfic? To find out, read Chapter 7: Clutch 

**to** **be continued…

* * *

**

Hooray! I'm finally done with this chappie and I'll update soon, really… NO FLAMES OR SADAKO SHALL SHOW UP IN YER COMPUTER WHILE YOU'RE CHECKING YOUR E-MAIL!!!! I know everyone (almost) likes Kakashi, but who will kill Sakon's parents? Naruto? He's not yet born there.


	7. Chapter 7

Bwahahaha… _Wala lang talaga, natatawa ako… _

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 7: Clutch.**

Konoha is down in flames, Orochimaru and Kimimaro are dead, Uchiha Sasuke appeared again, Sakon wasn't able to avenge his parents but he was able to avenge Ukon…

Kabuto looked freakishly pale of shock that Orochimaru is dead. Tayuya look angry as usual. Sakon is still in pain.

They're still in the shitty village, Konoha.

"Are we done?" Tayuya asked Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at Sakon. Sakon starred at him, '_Why is this nerd looking at me?' _Sakon thought.

"Sakon, I've decided **you** to replace Lord Orochimaru." The words came out of Kabuto's mouth. Tayuya starred at Kabuto, angrily. Sakon just opened his mouth.

"NO WAY!!! Not the fairy, why not me?" Tayuya blurted out.

Kabuto didn't respond as he looks at Orochimaru's corpse. Tayuya is pissed off, no doubt. Well, it's better to be pissed off than to be pissed on.

She keeps demanding an explanation from Kabuto but Kabuto doesn't respond.

Sakon just kept quiet, unusual for him, though, he's the NOISIEST of the group…

Finally, Kabuto said: "He's a more responsible leader than Kimimaro-kun and you know it! I'm just hiding that I really hate Kimimaro-kun."

Tayuya was shock of what Kabuto said, she did realize that Sakon is more responsible than Kimimaro.

Sakon kept his clutch on his shoulder and blood is still oozing out of his wound, damn, it's so painful!

"Why isn't the poison killing you?"

Tayuya keep on scowling at him. Sakon didn't open his mouth to reply. '_I don't know…_' Sakon thought. Kabuto sighed. Tayuya punched Sakon's shoulder, as hard as she can. Sakon almost want to kill her for doing that. Sakon glared at her, angrily.

"That hurts, bitch…" he said.

Tayuya didn't respond and she just went away.

"Where're you going?" Sakon asked, trying to stand up. "No, Sakon-kun, you're still weak, don't come after her…" Kabuto suggested.

"I'll look for someone to kill." Tayuya replied, "…fairy."

* * *

Kabuto's words kept on repeating in Sakon's head, _Sakon-kun, I've decided __**you**__ replace Lord Orochimaru _and _He's a more responsible leader than Kimimaro-kun and you know it! I'm just hiding that I really hate Kimimaro-kun. _Kabuto was fast asleep, snoring like a bear.

"He snores like a bear and look like a shrimp, Geez." Sakon whispered, his right hand still grasping on his dislocated shoulder while his left hand is grasping his kunai. Tayuya's an idiot; no body's left except for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Sakon is also not sure if Kakashi and Kurenai are still alive.

Sakon can't really believe what Kabuto told them. Replace the oh-so-mighty-Orochimaru? No way! Kabuto's kidding around, for a 20 year old guy, he don't have a good sense of humor.

Maybe Tayuya's right, (huh? She's RIGHT?) He's not responsible enough to be the replacement of Orochimaru; nobody can follow Orochimaru's evil footsteps.

Konoha is quiet, too quiet. Sasuke may just have vanished into bubbles and Sakura must have been eaten by ants because of that sickening pink hair, it makes Sakon sick just looking at it for a millisecond.

Konoha IS a useless village, with scrawny, futile ninjas. Sickening. Just Sickening!

Back to the real point, why not Kabuto? Why not Tayuya? _SHE'S AN IDIOT, DUMB HO!_ WHY SAKON???

Maybe because Sakon's a little bit like Orochimaru. "Sasuke, better known for as a survivor, let's see if I can assassinate the Uchiha boy."

* * *

Tayuya was searching for Sakura, "I want to kill that little girl." Tayuya said out loud. She's also cursing Sakon inside her mind.

Sakon…Sakon…Sakon, Nothing but SAKON! Why not her, why not Kimimaro, she understand he's dead, but why the fairy?

Maybe it's favoritism, yeah! That's it!

Tayuya slipped to the ground then she heard a boy said, not Sakon nor Kabuto:

"Pathetic as ever, hn!"

* * *

'_Tayuya's dead gone!' _Sakon thought as he exits the Hokage's office, '_SHE'S SO DAMNED DEAD!'_

Sakon wandered around Konoha, Tayuya maybe useless, but she's the only team mate he got. Jiroubo and Kidoumaru are long dead. Ukon, sadly, is dead. Kimimaro is dead, YAY!

'_She may be just a piece of shit, but she played a important role in my life, and I still don't know what...' _Sakon thought, anyway, why the hell is he thinking about Tayuya???

Lesbian, tomboy, idiot, dumb ass, whore, useless, that's what you call a Tayuya.

Sakon let go of his shoulder first and looked at the blood on his palm, pure evil, his blood is pure evil.

Sakon grabbed his shoulder again.

**NOT FAR AWAY…**

Sakura is having the upper-hand in fighting with Tayuya; we've got to admit Sakura's "strong", a muscular gorilla, for me.

Tayuya is in the ground, Sakura's stepping over Tayuya's hand. "Sasuke-kun is right, such futile effort! Hell Yeah, I'm da greatest!!!" Sakura said, stepping harder.

"You shouldn't do that to her…" somebody said.

Sasuke smirks as he turned around, "Sakon, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Tayuya glared at Sakon. Sakon saw her glaring at her but he pretends he didn't see her. "I believe she belongs to us." He said.

Sasuke shrugged, he's the no. one rookie in Konoha, he has the right to be arrogant, to his annoying fan girls that is.

"She went here, it's not our fault, she also challenged Sakura." Sasuke replied.

Sakon glared at Sasuke as Sasuke replied, Sasuke also know that Kabuto decided Sakon to replace Orochimaru. Sasuke is smart compare to the other scrawny Konoha ninjas, that's why Orochimaru chosen him as his dream container, talented, but a useless Konoha ninja.

Sakura's foot is still over Tayuya's hand. Sakon's really sick on seeing Sakura, she looks like a damsel in distress and a no good kunoichi.

Sakura drew out a kunai and pulled Tayuya to her. Sakura point out the kunai to Tayuya's neck, Tayuya's becoming a damsel in distress too.

"Let me go, bitch!!!" Tayuya shouted as Sakura nears the kunai to her neck, Tayuya can feel the cold tip of the kunai. "Leave her alone, she's not worth it! She's not worth killing." Sakon said. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Sasuke sighed then nodded.

Sakura pulled Tayuya and Tayuya met the ground again, guess she like the taste of mud.

Sakon went to her, "What the hell are you thinking?! Sakura is stronger than you, you don't even have your precious flute!" he said.

Tayuya glared at Sakon and stood up. Sakon want to strangle her now! "What the hell are you thinking saving me for!?!?!" she shouted.

Sakon covered Tayuya's mouth. "Hush, you talk too much, bitch…" Sakon whispered. Kabuto might be worried about them, Sakon didn't tell him he went out to search for Tayuya. Tayuya's brown eyes are staring blankly at him as he release her mouth.

"Fuck you, Sakon, just fuck you…" Tayuya said. Sakon glared at her, "Did you call me by my name?" Sakon asked, curiously.

Tayuya growled realizing that she called him 'Sakon', not 'faggot', 'fairy', 'pussy', 'idiot' or 'gay'.

Sakon sighed, Tayuya saw Sakon's clutching his shoulder for almost an hour, and there is also blood on his palm.

Sakon sat on the ground, guess his tried, Tayuya can hear him inhaling and exhaling, she can also see sweat on his forehead.

"What happened? Why are you so tired?" Tayuya asked.

"None of your business." Sakon said as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

Sakon never felt this tired before, except for his past fight with Kankuro and Kakashi though.

"Bet you dislocated your damn arm and fucking shoulder…"

Sakon is ignoring the gnawing pain of his shoulder and arm and it seems the poison is dead-gone.

Sakon turned his head away from Tayuya; it's not that his embarrassed, he's just disgusted to himself.

Tayuya closed her mouth, Sakon might just ignore her. Tayuya shot another look at Sakon; he's not himself today, not his annoying, mouthy, smug, cocky self.

He changed since Ukon died.

"I thought you can heal yourself?" Tayuya said, grinning.

"No, I can't, since Ukon is dead, I can't do some of our technique, like Rashoumon, I can do it alone now but I need to waste half of my fucking chakra." Sakon replied.

Tayuya realized why the twins are so close to each other, she thought Sakon likes Ukon and Ukon likes Sakon, gays that is.

* * *

They finally arrived in the Hokage's office, as Sakon suspected, Kabuto's still there, lying in the floor and sleeping.

Tayuya was looking at him as if he's an alien. Sakon kept his noisy mouth closed.

Sakon thinks he kinda like Tayuya. He have to tell her one thing though.

"Tayuya, you know you're a piece of shit…"

Tayuya growled as she heard Sakon saying that.

"…but you played an important role in my life." Sakon continued.

Tayuya laughed, bitterly. "What? Like the villain?"

Sakon kept quiet and stare at her, she's a unique person, Sakon just realized that. Sakon laughed like an idiot, suddenly that Tayuya kinda got startled.

Sakon needed to be in a ward, he's like a psycho. Psychotic drug-addict freak!

Kabuto woke up, "Ohayo, you two." He said.

Sakon stared at Kabuto, "Damn it, you're right Kabuto-sensei, I agree to be Lord Orochimaru's replacement."

Tayuya screamed: "What? What the hell???? _Damn you fairy…_"

Sakon didn't care of anything except what was really happening, is this fantasy or fact? Is he really replacing Orochimaru? Kabuto however bowed down before Sakon. Tayuya had no choice but to do so.

Sakon smirked. Tayuya seemed to be angry at him again, since he agreed to replace Orochimaru.

Sakon quickly sat down, what the hell is really going on? Everything seems to be wrong. Tayuya keep on glaring at him, loathe in her eyes.

Sakon glared at her, his serious on replacing Orochimaru.

* * *

_Ukon was really watching Sakon and he was also following them. _

_Ukon was shock of what happened to Kimimaro and Orochimaru and most of all, Sakon replacing Orochimaru. It's kinda the right thing to do isn't it?_

'_Sakon, Sakon, Sakon… he grew stronger physically but got weaker mentally.' Ukon thought. _

_Ukon know Sakon is starting to like Tayuya. "Tayuya, she's a dumb oaf, my brother may fall in love with her, it's his decision not mine."_

_Ukon chuckled, "Tayuya and Sakon, kinda odd couple but it's quite possible for them to end with each other, hn. Destiny…"

* * *

_

Sakon kept quiet for an hour, Tayuya isn't really comfortable with it, she usually knows the noisy, mean-tempered Sakon not the quiet, calm Sakon.

Kabuto sighed…

"Shall we go back to Oto now?" he asked Sakon.

Sakon nodded, "Good, I'm ready to go out of this sickening place." He replied.

Tayuya glared at him, "Fucking fairy, I still don't agree for you to be Lord Orochimaru's replacement…"

Sakon just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care."

Tayuya growled as Kabuto and Sakon walked out and almost left her, but she did follow the two "hotties" (for me…)

Sakon smiled, cockily though. Tayuya knew he's taunting at her, what a smug!

Kabuto said nothing, did nothing but walk.

"Konoha's freakin' finished…"

* * *

The walk to Konoha's forest is quiet but Sakon, as usual, broke the silence.

"I don't need to tell someone there that I'm Lord Orochimaru's replacement and someone there should respect me." He said.

Tayuya glared at Sakon, she knows he's talking about her. She quickly went to Sakon and punched his dislocated, useless, shoulder. Sakon pulled out his katana out of its container and point it at Tayuya's neck.

"Tayuya, babe, calm down, don't be too paranoid. Don't give me pain like that ever." Sakon said and put his katana back to its container.

Sakon smirked and rubbed his dislocated shoulder.

Tayuya sighed.

Kabuto glared at Tayuya as he walks past her.

Orochimaru's castle is starring at them, blankly, quiet. Silence never fail to took over the surroundings, only howls of wind can be heard and also Sakon's panting, Tayuya thinks he's REALLY exhausted with all the fight.

_'Still tired? We rested for two hours…' _Tayuya thought, though Sakon did lose too many blood.

Sakon's still got his clutch n his shoulder as they went inside Orochimaru's castle.

It was dark, as usual but there are dim lights, there are snakes in the jar, but what for? Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring.

"Can we throw these useless stuffs?" Tayuya said.

Sakon shacked his head, "No, Lord Orochimaru might kill us even if he's dead."

Tayuya kept her big mouth shut for now.

Kabuto sat at the dirty floor and sighed.

Many have happened and it's also so quickly.

Sakon ran his fingers in Orochimaru's throne, almost all of them are dead, Ukon, Jiroubo, Kidoumaru, Kimimaro and Orochimaru. Almost everyone he knows dies.

Tayuya saw Sakon touching Orochimaru's throne, "You don't look good sitting there." She told him.

Sakon chuckled.

"I know and I won't sit there." He replied.

Tayuya sighed, "I'm goin' to my fucking room." She said, pissed off of Sakon and everything around her.

Sakon's emotionless eyes follow Tayuya as she walks to her room.

Sakon never realized how Tayuya looks so sad, she looks angry but deep inside she's lonely. Sakon doesn't understand why he understand Tayuya, he don't understand anything going on!

Tayuya is shallow and obnoxious towards Sakon, agreed? Next chapter 8: Blood (WHAT'S WITH THE TITLE? FIND OUT NEXT!) 

**to be continued…

* * *

**

Hooray! I'm finally done with this chappie and I'll update soon, really… NO FLAMES OR SADAKO SHALL SHOW UP IN YER COMPUTER!!!! I know everyone (almost) likes Kakashi, but who will kill Sakon's parents? Naruto? He's not yet born there.


	8. Chapter 8

Sigh, Bianca's book of world record, Waterafairy's longest fanfic but I'm not done yet! We're close to the end, so close yet so far…

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 8: Blood. **

Oto…

Not a nice village, but a dark, notorious village…

It's not Orochimaru's responsibility to protect it anymore, now it Sakon's.

Isn't it time that Konoha plans revenge and would be plotting to kill him right?

Sakon can't sleep right now… Sasuke and that idiot Sakura might attack them, tonight.

Tayuya's starring at him, blankly.

"What are you starring at?" Sakon asked, arrogantly.

Tayuya didn't respond, she's just starring at him with her sleepy eyes. Sakon didn't bother asking her again. Kabuto's sleeping on the floor he's even snoring like a bear again.

Tayuya's trying desperately to be awake, "Rest now, you're just a weak little rat, now sleep." Sakon said. Tayuya sighed, "I don't care, those Konoha rats will come here, I can feel it." She said.

It's like the two of them are having the same thought.

Everybody hates it when their enemy caught them off guard… Sakon is used to not sleeping but what about Tayuya? As if she's already nodding off and she's near dreamland.

Sakon can feel enemies, guess Sasuke and Sakura's here, Sakon's wounds haven't healed yet and his arm is still dislocated.

"Those fucking dim-witted brats…" Tayuya mumbled.

Sakon grasped his katana as the door creaked open.

* * *

"Yo, Sakon, Orochimaru's replacement, we meet again." Sasuke remarked. Sakura is by his side again.

Sakon's grip tighten as Sasuke talk. Tayuya's glaring at Sakura.

"Looks like nobody's willing to heal you…" Sasuke said as he looks at Sakon bloody shoulder.

"…Want it to bleed more?"

_**Is it unfair?  
**__**Would you be aware?  
**__**If I might  
**__**Catch you in a stare**_

Tayuya looks fed up with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke signaled Sakura to attack Tayuya. Sakura nodded and went to punch Tayuya but Tayuya dodged her attack.

"Predictable little shit." Tayuya told Sakura.

Sasuke have Orochimaru's kusanagi, "Come on, let's fight."

Sakon drew out his katana and agreed. An unfinished business should be always finished.

_**Now tell me if it's okay  
**__**If I walk past your door today  
**__**I'm runnin' out of happy things to say  
**__**

* * *

**_

Clanging of swords and girls having cat-fights isn't enough to wake Kabuto…

Sakon was able to stab Sasuke and Sasuke also able to stab him. They exchange blows as Sakura and Tayuya fight each other.

Sasuke's doing handstands but doesn't hit Sakon. Jeez, Sasuke can really be a pain in the ass.

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crawling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakura kicked Tayuya in the ribs and Sakura's now healing herself as for Tayuya, kissing the floor's ass.

Sakon went to Tayuya as Sasuke went to Sakura, Sakon tries to wake Tayuya, she's his comrade, they can't just leave each other to die, "Wake up…you stupid girl…" Sakon whispered in Tayuya's ear.

"Sakura…wake up."

Sasuke is a son of a bitch… and his "girlfriend" is a DANCER prostitute!

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

Sasuke and Sakura should be in hell right now!!! And where's that dim-witted Naruto and that Kakashi!?!!

Tayuya stared at Sakon as she shakes her head. "Shut up, you fucking gay…"

Sakon kinda felt relieved of waking her up, but still he also felt frustrated of what she remarked when she woke up.

Tayuya smirked at Sakura. "This is when the real fight begins…" she said.

Sakura sighed, now Tayuya looks more determined.

_**You got your coat and tie  
**__**And you're lookin so cool  
**__**In front of the TV camera **__Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
__**All that just to tell us we'll be gone**_

Sasuke glared at Sakon, "Shall we continue?" he asked.

Sakon smirked, cockily, as usual. "Yeah…"

* * *

Now Sakura's the underdog, YEAH! GO Tayuya!!

Sasuke's and Sakon's blood is dropping on the floor…

Sakura is now the one kissing the floor's ass or, ahem… she's lying on the floor.

Sakon stabbed Sasuke's stomach with his Katana and Sasuke let out a scream of pain.

_**Now tell me is it all okay  
**__**If I tell you you're fuckin' gay  
**__**Don't anyone have a happy thing to say**_

Sakura got distracted at Sasuke so Tayuya kicked her, Sakura screamed like a freaking witch.

Blood was being shed right here, right now.

Sasuke drew out his kunai, and stab Sakon's dislocated shoulder. Sakon let out a scream of pain.

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crumbling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Both the boys are gasping for air because of lack of blood in their body. Compared to the girls, Sakura and Tayuya are not yet having wounds because both of them don't have any sharp weapon to kill each other with.

Sakon pulled the kunai from his shoulder and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke got hit of course.

Tayuya is tormenting Sakura, as she keeps kicking her side.

* * *

Still no body is still leaving earth and going into heaven…

Sakura is finally unconscious and Tayuya is sitting in the floor resting and watching Sakon and Sasuke kill each other.

Sasuke started doing some freaking seals and Sakon know he saw those seals before…

… from Kakashi.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

Lighting is gathering up Sasuke's pale palm, his face is smirking like hell.

'_Fuck! Not again…' _Sakon thought.

"Chidori!!!" Sasuke said.

Sakon sighed; life sucks…just his luck.

* * *

Sasuke charged to Sakon. Sasuke is smirking as his left hand with his Chidori nears Sakon.

Sasuke hits Sakon and he smirked like hell.

Sasuke felt a very tight clutch of his arm…

Sakon then make Sasuke hit himself in the Chidori. Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs…

_**Kill me a little  
**__**Kill me a little every day**_

"Hehehe… Got…you…" Sakon said before he fell to the ground. Sakura woke up and went to hug Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!"

"Sakura… what are you doing? Sakon might…"

The suddenly Sakon, who's already in his feet, stabs Sasuke and Sakura with his katana. Sasuke and Sakura screamed again. They're like… fresh raw barbecue, Sasuke being the meat and Sakura being the fat… Tayuya stare at Sakon with awe. Guess, he grew stronger than before…

_**Is it unfair **__is it unfair  
__**Would you be aware **__come on kill me  
__**If I might ever catch you in a stare  
**__**But I don't need a funny line**_

Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground as Sakon took his katana. Tayuya stood up and went to Sakon, who immediately fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Tayuya scowled at Sakon. Sakon looked at her. "Poor, poor faggot… you're losing blood again." she said.

Sakon laughed. Tayuya sighed.

_**'Coz nobody laughs at my castle  
**__**That crumbles down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakon cough out blood, even breathing is painful, everything is so painful…

* * *

When Kabuto woke up, he nearly freaked out about Sasuke and Sakura lying in a pool of blood and Sakon, Orochimaru's replacement, very wounded.

Sakon is already in Kabuto's room for recovery.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down  
**__**Why don't you tell me?  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?**_

Tayuya finally realized that Sakon really is the right one to replace Orochimaru.

Kabuto told Tayuya to stay out of his room and not to wake Sakon up. Tayuya agreed.

Kabuto went to Konoha to leave Sasuke's and Sakura's body there.

_**If you bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down**_

Tayuya's sure some Konoha ninjas will be attacking soon.

* * *

On the contrary, Tayuya went inside Kabuto's room…

"Hey, you fag, wake up…" Tayuya said.

But still, Sakon isn't waking up...

Tayuya sighed and sat down to the floor, Sakon might be too wounded to wake up.

Then again, does she care?

"Fuck you! Wake up, you scrawny gay!!!"

Sakon woke up, he looks as mean-tempered as ever, his eyes are only half open and he's gaze is so weak. Tayuya didn't feel anything but anger.

"Guess, you're finally awake, you're not in Final Fantasy, aren't you?"

Sakon didn't respond. Tayuya is always making fun of him; everyone is calling him a 'gay'.

Tayuya laughed, Sakon is like a mute little bastard…

Nobody needs a funny line, because nobody laughs at his castle, which is being destroyed, with every word, fight and hate. Okay, it is from the song…

Suddenly, Sakon felt presences of chakra, strong chakra…

"Just my…freakin' luck…" Sakon whispered, weakly and angrily.

* * *

"This castle is giving me the creeps, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakon heard from outside.

_**HATAKE KAKASHI?!**_

Sakon growled as he hears the name, which belongs to the man who killed his parents. Tayuya rose from her seat and peep from the outside…

"That Uzumaki bastard and that Kakashi-guy..." Tayuya said.

Sakon punched the wall beside him. Tayuya stared at him.

"Seems like you're dislocation have healed…" she said.

Sakon shacked his head. "No, hell no. It's still as painful as ever…"

Right…the right decision to replace Orochimaru, but still he's always mean-tempered as hell.

* * *

Sakon stood up from the bed. "What the hell are you doing?! You're still wounded!" Tayuya shouted.

Sakon covered her mouth. "Shut up! And I'm all right…" he said. Tayuya slapped Sakon's arm away her mouth.

'_Don't touch me, gay…' _Tayuya thought.

Sakon suddenly coughed blood. "See??! I told you so." Tayuya said.

Sakon sighed, "Whatever, I need to protect this village and whether I like it or not, that counts you…" he replied, wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

'_Yeah, right…' _Tayuya thought.

* * *

It seems Naruto is destroying everything he sees in front of him. Shattering glass can be heard from outside Kabuto's room.

"Those useless pieces of shit are crashing the place! We should stop them…" Sakon said.

"WE?!" Tayuya exclaimed.

Sakon nodded, he never says 'we' if he's referring to him and Tayuya, well, people change…

Sakon is not really in the mood to fight, since Sasuke and Sakura really took the fight out of him. Tayuya knows that, maybe Sakon will never change, he's always lazy.

"Geez, I'm sick of this Konoha games, I will kill them as fast as I could." Sakon said.

Sakon is obviously pissed off…

"You bastard! WAIT!!!" Tayuya exclaimed as Sakon opened the door and went outside.

* * *

Tayuya saw Sakon stab Naruto, "What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakon pulled back his katana.

Naruto collapsed to the ground. Kakashi glared at Sakon, "You again?"

What Kakashi knows is Sakon and Tayuya are supposed to be dead, he thought Sasuke and Sakura can do it.

Tayuya rolled her eyes, crossly.

"Hatake Kakashi, we meet again, so let me tell you something…"

Kakashi is really glaring at him.

"…If you lost, you and all the Konoha shinobi leave this place alone, If I lost, you can destroy Oto like we destroyed Konoha." Sakon said.

Kakashi agreed.

**NOT ANOTHER FIGHT!!!!**

Geez, Sakon is really longing to shed blood… and to avenge he's parents. You can already tell that Tayuya is confused about how Sakon is acting…Next chapter 9: Blisters (Got the title from a song by a Filipino band called Slapshock) 

**to be continued…

* * *

**

Yaaaaay, I'm done with the 8th chapter of Bring Me Down!!!! Please review, NO FLAMES! See ya next time and I promise to update soon, phew.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahem, really… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Anyway, this is the chapter 9!!!

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 9: Blisters.**

"Hatake Kakashi, we meet again, so let me tell you something…"

Kakashi is really glaring at him.

"…If you lost, you and all the Konoha shinobi leave this place alone, If I lost, you can destroy Oto like we destroyed Konoha." Sakon said.

Kakashi agreed.

Sakon is too cocky. He is endangering the whole village. Now Tayuya really thinks that Kabuto is insane on picking Sakon as Orochimaru's replacement.

Tayuya noticed that something seems to trouble Sakon, but those she even care about this gay-fuck?

Sakon really is angry at Hatake Kakashi, but really, who could blame him? Kakashi did kill his parents. Tayuya don't know how it feels because she extremely despises her parents, that's why she don't understand Sakon and she never will.

Sakon pulled out his katana, Tayuya sighed, and nothing can stop him now, well, except Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi was dodging every attacks Sakon was making and it seems Sakon was really getting pissed off.

Tayuya felt really irritated in everything Sakon is doing right now, such a disgrace because, he is Orochimaru's replacement and the leader of Oto…

Kakashi have his grasp on his kunai, he knows about Sakon's dislocated arm and shoulder. Sakon's life might be in danger this time.

Not that Tayuya is worried about Sakon; actually she doesn't give a damn to whatever happens to Sakon.

Sakon told her, he will protect Oto and whether he likes it or not, she is also part of Oto, but is she really that significant?

Kakashi this time stabbed Sakon's stomach with his freakin' kunai.

Doesn't Sakon even know that the future of Oto is in his hands?

Maybe it was really the thing that is troubling him… '_That freaking gay is wasting time; I thought he will finish the Konoha Nin as fast as he could? Hmph!' _Tayuya thought. Doesn't she know that Kakashi is strong and also fast, can she even say that if she's fighting Kakashi?

Kakashi will do it again, that loathsome Raikiri!

* * *

"Not again?!" Sakon exclaimed as Kakashi hit him with his Raikiri… '_De ja vu!' _Tayuya sighed as she rolls her eyes again, doesn't Sakon even think Kakashi is predictable? Sakon fell to the floor and Tayuya didn't notice that…

…Kakashi was staring at her.

Tayuya looked at Kakashi. '_Why the hell is this bastard looking at me?' _Tayuya thought.

Kakashi was thinking of killing these nuisance he was looking now, Sakon is defeated. He can destroy Oto like the way they destroyed their precious village and killed their beloved Hokage.

Tayuya stepped backward; now she knows what Kakashi is thinking. Damnation! Sakon is defeated and Oto will suffer because of his weakness.

'_**Protect the village**__, my ass! __**That counts you, **__my ass!' _Tayuya thought, angrily, stomping her feet and cursing Sakon and the things around her, everything is a lie!

Sakon is burning all Tayuya's trust, but hell, Tayuya never trust him! Tayuya really, really wants to kill Sakon now, but isn't he dead?

Is Sakon REALLY defeated? If yes, what is in store for Oto?

* * *

Kakashi is walking in Tayuya's direction, Tayuya didn't feel any fear but despise and wrath toward the Copy Nin.

Lightning is gathering on his palm, Tayuya might be a victim of Raikiri like almost every one Kakashi clashes…

'_Piece of shi-!' _Tayuya thought but was cut by Kakashi hitting her with his Raikiri.

Tayuya fell from the ground like a freaking little frigid girl she is, coughing out blood, how pathetic!

Tayuya stared at Kakashi as he picked her up. "Let me go, you bastard!!!" Tayuya screamed, then suddenly…

…when Tayuya looked at the place where Sakon was lying, 'dead', she saw that he… he was standing, gasping, and you can really hear him breathing.

Kakashi threw Tayuya back to the floor; she didn't fell to the floor, though and glared at Sakon. "Hehe…you think…I… give up…that easily?" Sakon said then leaned to the wall. Tayuya must admit, she did felt kinda happy seeing Sakon alive and all…

Kakashi sighed, "This sucks! I'm tired and I really don't have the mood to kill." He said.

Sakon ran and stabbed Kakashi, "This one's for my parents, asshole!!" Sakon said.

* * *

Kakashi escaped again, like before.

Tayuya almost fell to the ground when Sakon suddenly catched her, he can't believe what he's doing right now, neither does Tayuya, she just stare at him blankly.

Sakon let her go and cleared his throat, "Ahem…Excuse me…" he said, walking away.

_**Is it unfair?  
**__**Would you be aware?  
**__**If I might  
**__**Catch you in a stare**_

Tayuya glared at him for a time and then walked away, an endless day of shock.

Everything's as incomprehensible as a polluted, dead river. It is very annoying that it's pissing Tayuya off!

This is not what she wants! She doesn't want Sakon to mess up her life! What the hell is this?! Is it love? No, Impossible! Sakon is too idiotic and self-centered to fall in love with Tayuya… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

_**Now tell me if it's okay  
**__**If I walk past your door today  
**__**I'm runnin' out of happy things to say**_

This time, Tayuya wants to disappear, from every single thing that is happening…

It seems Sakon and Tayuya are thinking both thoughts.

'_LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL!' _They both thought at the same time but in different place.

* * *

Kabuto is so slow, until now he's still not in Orochimaru's castle. While, Sakon and Tayuya are in their rooms staring in the wall. Silence was really taking over the castle.

You can already think that there are no people inside, any way, Sakon won! Konoha shinobis won't go to Oto anymore, or if they're true to their words…

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crawling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry**_ _**game you  
**__**ev'ry**_ _**hate**_

But hell, don't trust anyone you first don't…

Tayuya can only hear the whispers of the wind … At least, Sakon kept his big mouth shut…

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

Sakon sighed as he suddenly heard the cackling of thunder, it will rain in this fine day? It's not cloudy before, how come lighting is beginning to show up? Lightning just reminds him of Kakashi's Raikiri and Sasuke's Chidori and the pain of getting hit with the damn technique.

Suddenly, it began raining…

* * *

Kabuto arrived (FINALLY!!!).

Sakon heard him knocked a few minute after he heard the lightning. Sakon was grasping his wound and blood was staining his shirt, so Kabuto asked him what happened while he's away.

_**You got your coat and tie  
**__**And you're lookin so cool  
**__**In front of the TV camera **__Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
__**All that just to tell us we'll be gone**_

"Kakashi went here with that bullshit Naruto." Sakon quickly replied, his really pissed off with these Konoha ninjas. They do nothing but butt in. It's not their business and they don't just stop acting like a goody-goody…

Tayuya hates Sakon more than everything; he's really acting and also looks so strange ever since Ukon died. He looks more…boyish and not gayish, he's more caring to her and he…he's not that noisy, he's too calm, too brave and too… responsible.

_**Now tell me is it all okay  
**__**If I tell you you're fuckin' gay  
**__**Don't anyone have a happy thing to say**_

Kabuto did the right decision, Kimimaro is dead and won't be the right leader for Oto because he is too dependent to Orochimaru and will be asking Kabuto advice all the time and she is too obnoxious and frigid to be the leader, she also doesn't care about her teammates how more for the village?

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crumbling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry**_ _**game you  
**__**ev'ry**_ _**hate**_

Tayuya knows she mistaken Sakon, she knows her mistakes and she treated him badly through the years they've been together. Maybe this is the real Sakon…his true personality; people can hide their feeling once in a time but not every time, people change, people grew sick, Sakon is human; he changes, grows up and accepts. Seems Sakon already accepted her way of treating him.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

Tayuya can feel guilt and loneliness; Sakon isn't the one who have problems, it's her…she looked at the rain hitting the surface of the room's open window, she felt cold and sick, sick of herself. Sakon suddenly went inside her room.

_**Kill me a little  
**__**Kill me a little every day**_

"Tayuya, I know you're angry at me, well, you're always angry at me… and what happened lately is an accident, I didn't know what come into me…" he explained. Tayuya sighed, here it is, the Sakon who is not himself, obviously he had changed… "Forget it, don't waste you're fucking breath." Tayuya said.

_**Is it unfair **__is it unfair  
__**Would you be aware **__come on kill me  
__**If I might ever catch you in a stare  
**__**But I don't need a funny line**_

Sakon looked at Tayuya, then the window. "I don't care…probably; you're just too stupid to notice what you're doing." Tayuya said as Sakon closed her window.

_**'Coz nobody laughs at my castle  
**__**That crumbles down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry**_ _**game you  
**__**ev'ry**_ _**hate**_

"Yeah, you're right; I'm stupid, a stupid fucking boy, and a stupid younger brother who just let his older brother die!" Sakon said, Tayuya can't see his eyes right now, the other one is covered by his hair, anyway, but the other one is covered by a shadow. Sakon is still guilty about Ukon's death, but it's not his fault…

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down  
**__**Why don't you tell me?  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?**_

"I wasn't able to avenge our parents and I promised him…" Sakon said, he was punching the wall now, Tayuya kinda felt sorry for him, but her hatred for him will never change. Every second Sakon's punching in the wall grew harder and Tayuya knows how painful that is.

_**If you bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down**_

"What're you doing!?! Getting yourself injured?" Tayuya said. Sakon stopped, his fist still in the wall. Tayuya arose from her bed. "You stupid little gay!" she said. Sakon's knuckles have bruises and also there is some blood.

"You're feeling guilty for nothing, I'm not there when your fucking brother died but still, it's not your fault!" she said. Sakon grasped his knuckles and grimaced in pain, why did he do that, anyway? He can't revive Ukon by doing that, and Ukon is dead, it's hopeless.

"Sakon, I know the two of you love each other and I thought you have incest, but Ukon will never come back to life!" Tayuya said. Sakon looked at the ground and walked away as silent as he entered. Tayuya called him by his name again and this time, it didn't bother her.

* * *

Sakon took a bandage to bandage his knuckles so Kabuto won't be to angry at him and tell him his not taking care of himself properly. He got hit by The Raikiri/Chidori and his arm and shoulder are still dislocated and it seems to worst, seems he tried to move it lately.

Tayuya is right… Ukon is dead and he will never come back to life.

Tayuya looked at the wall and there is blood, Sakon's blood. Tayuya took a cloth and wipe it off then threw it to the trash.

"A piece of trash trying to apologize to me…" she said and sat down to her bad, then lied her head on the bed. He is surprisingly guilty of himself, guess he's not that self-centered.

Tayuya sighed as she close her eyes, it will be close until the night is through. '_I made my decision, I hate these doubts, Jeez, I want to die now…'_ She thought and it seems like she is thinking to do suicide.

Is Tayuya really going to kill herself? Will Sakon discover her plot in dying? Will it be the end of the line for Tayuya? To find out read Chapter 10: Adios. Another title from Slapshock's song.

* * *

**to** **be continued…**

Yay!!! I'm done, finally. Sakon is OOC?! Noooooo, it's how the story goes, NO FLAMES OR BE BURNED BY IT!!! Good day or night or afternoon!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sniff... this is it, the last chapter of my fanfic! I'm so happy, oh, a nickel! Go on, read it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I did hope to be the creator of an anime like NARUTO but the truth is its Masashi Kishimoto who owns it.

**Summary: **Sakon saw the death of his parents, and hope to avenge them so, he joined Orochimaru. There he met Tayuya and other more people. Sakon discovered that when he's working for Orochimaru, he forget about of his parents. Suddenly, Sakon is starting to 'like' Tayuya but she loves Kimimaro. What's next? (SakoTayuKimiTayu)

* * *

**Title: Bring me down.**

**Chapter 10: Adios.**

Morning broke, Sakon woke up and found himself lying in the floor, it's seems like nobody is still awake.

Sakon's back is aching and his shoulder hurt like hell, and what's worst is his knuckles have more bruises than before and blood is oozing out, more blood.

Sakon grimaced and silently screamed in pain, it really hurts. "Hey, bastard…" he heard behind him, Sakon glanced behind him and he saw Tayuya looking at him, weakly. She's awake but still dreaming, maybe she isn't able to sleep yesterday.

"There's nothing wrong…my knuckles just hurt…_really badly._" Sakon said, he whispered the 'really badly' part.

Tayuya laughed, bitterly and sat near him. Sakon sighed as he unbandaged his knuckled and gosh, it looks awful! There is nothing but the color red and dark blue, Tayuya laughed again. Sakon stood up and went to the kitchen's sink.

Sakon opened the sink and water comes out, Sakon put his hand in the water and screamed in pain, "Damn it!!!"

Tayuya can see Sakon's hand shivering like hell, guess it's too painful for him to bear.

Tayuya went back to her room and lie on her bed. She can hear Sakon cursing in pain.

* * *

Sakon is pissed off with pain, he is wounded and he really want to strangle himself. Sakon punched the wall beside him and screamed again. This will never take out his frustration.

Sakon sat down the floor and sighed. The feeling of hopelessness is going deep inside of him.

Suddenly, Sakon saw a note that says:

_Sakon-kun,_

_Sorry I accidentally stepped on your hand; I didn't know you're lying on the floor…_

_I went to Konoha to spy… and before I went to the market, need to buy something._

_I am truly sorry…_

_KABUTO…_

_P.S. I'll be in Konoha for a day…_

Sakon sighed, so Kabuto worsen his hand. Stupid medical ninja… Tayuya went to Sakon and gave him a medicine. "Keep quiet… I'm trying to think, okay?" she said.

Sakon accepted the medicine and Tayuya went back to her room.

Sakon put the medicine on his hand and screamed again, putting the damn medicine really hurts. But still, it kinda lessens the pain, he thought for a second, it's a poison and Tayuya is trying to kill him.

* * *

Sakon felt something will happen… something shocking. Sakon sighs as he remembered what happened yesterday, why he shook of the thought of something might happen.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hatake Kakashi, we meet again, so let me tell you something…"_

_Kakashi is really glaring at him. _

"…_If you lost, you and all the Konoha shinobi leave this place alone, If I lost, you can destroy Oto like we destroyed Konoha." Sakon said. _

_Kakashi agreed._

He won, but it is possible that Konoha will not take their words seriously. He trusted a Konoha ninja before who is Sasuke and he betrayed them, at least he's gone dead by now…he and his damn Sakura.

Never again, he will bend over for someone he doesn't know and trust. Never again will he bend for someone's will and become a puppet, that always follow its master without thinking.

* * *

Sakon heard someone knocking and then he went to the door to open it.

Kabuto is in the door smiling like a goof-ball. Is this really Kabuto? Couldn't be…

"Sakon-sama, why are you starring at me like that?" Kabuto asked.

'_This certainly isn't Kabuto…' _Sakon thought.

Kabuto walked past Sakon when suddenly, Sakon grabbed Kabuto's arm. Kabuto stared at him, idiotically. "You are not Yakushi Kabuto." Sakon said, those words just came out of his mouth, he was thinking it's another attack from Konoha.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked, his eyes blinking innocently behind his glasses.

Sakon let go of his arm while saying:

"Kabuto don't call me 'Sakon-sama' and I thought you went to buy something? Then where's the damn thing you want to buy?! And I thought you will stay in Konoha for a day! What happened? They threw you back?!"

Kabuto lowered his glance.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" Sakon said. Kabuto sighed, then exploded and Sakon is right, it is Naruto. Naruto have this goofy smile on his face now. Sakon stomped his feet, angrily. "Leave Oto alone!" Sakon shouted.

Naruto shakes his head. "After what you did to Konoha? Never." He said. Sakon growled, "…Damned Konoha shinobis." Naruto heard what Sakon commented and he really hates what he heard. Sakon smirked as Naruto charged to him to attack. Piece of shit!

* * *

Naruto is punching while Sakon dodges his attacks. Naruto can't defeat Sakon; Sakon is too fast for him. Naruto made some bushins (clones) and Sakon almost laughed like a maniac. "Damn! What the hell are you trying to do? Make me feel guilty about Ukon's death?" he said, laughing.

Naruto growled and he started collecting chakra to his palm saying, "Rasenggan!" Sakon smirked; he did dodged that thing before, what about now?!

Suddenly, Naruto's bushin (clone) grabbed Sakon's arms. Sakon struggled as the real Naruto came near him. "Damn it!" Sakon exclaimed before Naruto hit him with his jutsu, Rasenggan.

Because of all the commotions, Tayuya have to leave her room and take look of what's happening.

* * *

Tayuya saw Sakon lying in the floor again and have glare at Naruto. "Piece of shit, what are you still doing here!?!" Tayuya screamed as she threw Sakon's kunai at Naruto. Naruto got hit on his shoulder.

Tayuya went to Sakon. "You…what the hell are you thinking?" Tayuya asked him. Sakon slowly stood up as he grabbed his katana and stabbed Naruto, when Naruto fell to the ground, Sakon kicked him out of the door.

Sakon took hold of his forehead as Tayuya watched him. "S-Sakon, hey, you bastard…are you okay?" Tayuya asked, feeling uncomfortable asking that kind of question. Sakon fell back on the floor before Tayuya could stand up.

"S-Sakon!" Tayuya exclaimed as she went to him.

Sakon is unconscious now; maybe he's so stressed because of all of Konoha's endless attacks. Tayuya can't believe what is happening; her heart is beating fast, real fast…She never felt this before, not even with Kimimaro. She thought she love Kimimaro.

"I…thought…Oto will be…saved…Damned…Konoha ninjas…" Sakon muttered. Tayuya sighed, _perfect. _It's the right time to commit suicide, adios, Sakon!

* * *

Sakon is bleeding…bleeding hard. Tayuya starred at him for a time then went outside. Sakon half-open his eyes and then closed his eyes. Sakon is sweating hard. Being Orochimaru's replacement is a tough thing.

Orochimaru may look young but Sakon supposed he enjoy "watching over" Oto. Suddenly Sakon have the thought that some more Konoha ninjas are still in Oto, planning to attack, Sakon shacked the thought out of his head. It won't hurt to rest, isn't, anyway it's only for an hour.

What could go wrong?

_**MANY! Come on, Sakon, wake up…

* * *

**_

Tayuya walked around the forest of Oto, but her thoughts are still somewhere else. She didn't feel anything about Sakon before but wrath and annoyance, but now, she's not really sure…

Sakon sure is strong, talented, kinda handsome (since he took of that annoying lipstick of his), and pretty like Kimimaro.

Tayuya shacked her head, she hates thinking about Sakon.

Tayuya felt cold, besides it's almost winter, her heart felt cold. She understand now, she fell in love with the fairy she always hated, the one who almost killed her and now Oto's protector, Sakon.

Tayuya gazed at the ocean of Oto. She thought Sakon is day dreaming when he saw the ocean, the beautiful, deep blue color is what Sakon is in love with, it's his element.

* * *

Sakon woke up; he looked at the floor where most of his blood dripped. Sakon sighed. "Tayuya?" Sakon uttered.

No answer.

"Tayuya?!" now, even louder.

Still no answer.

"Shit! Where did she go?" Sakon said as he went to the door.

Sakon slammed the door behind him, he was pissed off of the thought Tayuya will kill herself.

_**You're right, Sakon… she shall kill herself.

* * *

**_

Sakon heard it, Ukon's voice… "Aniki…?" Sakon whispered.

"_Guess you heard me, your dear Tayuya went to the ocean and I guess she's thinking of you." _Said the voice.

Sakon laughed. "Yeah, right."

"_She will commit suicide…" _Ukon said.

Sakon's eyes widens as he ran as fast as he can.

Ukon's spirit smiled, his younger brother is in love…Ukon turned and disappeared. "_Adios, Sakon."

* * *

_

Tayuya walked to the edge of the land, she looked down to the strong waves. '_This is it…'_

"Tayuya! Stop!"

Tayuya turned around and saw Sakon in his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You're too late."

Sakon touched the tree for support as he stood up.

"Why?" Sakon asked.

Tayuya turned. Tayuya completely ignored Sakon's question.

"I…hate you." She said and finally, jumped.

* * *

Sakon ran but he can't do anything…Tayuya's body already hit the ocean; he can't do anything but scream and curse himself. Sakon punched the ground. "No…Tayuya…I…" Sakon whimpered.

Sakon jumped to the ocean, Ukon's spirit was watching. "_What the hell are you thinking…Sakon?" _

Tayuya looked above her, Sakon…what was he doing in there? How did he know?

Tayuya closed her eyes, there is obviously no oxygen in water, well, actually there is but it's only for the fish…Tayuya went deeper in the ocean. Suddenly, something grasped Tayuya wrist, but she didn't feel anything because she's already unconscious because of lack of oxygen.

Sakon finally hit the surface, he was breathing hard and fast as he drag Tayuya's body to land. Sakon coughed and fell his back in the sand.

Sakon's body was shivering of cold and tiredness, his body is also throbbing because of the wound he got when he fought Naruto. Sakon coughed again.

Sakon took Tayuya's body and went back to his castle. Orochimaru's castle.

* * *

Sakon's hair is dripping wet. It's so damn troublesome. He put Tayuya's body gently in her bed. Sakon sighed.

He loves Tayuya, he doesn't hate her. He never did hate her. He thought that what he feels is hatred but it's actually love. Why is Tayuya trying to end her life?

Sakon sighed as he hears Naruto's voice again. "Ugh! Damnation…" Sakon uttered and went outside Tayuya's room.

Naruto is there. "Sakon, let me introduce myself AGAIN, I'm the future Hokage of Konoha!" he said, proudly.

"Well, I'm Orochimaru's replacement and I'm going to kill you!" Sakon said and stabbed his katana to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto is finally back in Konoha.

Sakon looked at Tayuya. Tayuya have her eyes half-open. "W-What…?" she weakly utter. She still thinks she's in the water floating, lifeless…

_**Is it unfair?  
**__**Would you be aware  
**__**If I might  
**__**Catch you in a stare**_

Sakon smiled, "You're awake…finally." He whispered. Tayuya looked at him; she knew he will save her. "Why did you do that?"

_**Now tell me if it's okay  
**__**If I walk past your door today  
**__**I'm runnin' out of happy things to say**_

Sakon didn't respond, he was just glaring at Tayuya. He wants to know why she wants to end her life.

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crawling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

"Why did you commit suicide?" Sakon asked. Tayuya lowered her gaze; she's a bit hesitant to answer.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

"I…I realize that I'm just a fucking burden to Oto." Tayuya replied, slowly and softly.

_**You got your coat and tie  
**__**And you're lookin so cool  
**__**In front of the TV camera **__Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
__**All that just to tell us we'll be gone**_

"No, you're not!" Sakon said, as Tayuya glared at him as if trying to know if Sakon is telling the truth.

_**Now tell me is it all okay  
**__**If I tell you you're fuckin' gay  
**__**Don't anyone have a happy thing to say**_

Tayuya just laughed, bitterly. Sakon sighed. She isn't taking this seriously…

_**But I don't need a funny line  
**__**'Coz nobody laughs at a castle  
**__**That's crumbling down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

Sakon covered Tayuya's mouth, "Stop it! You're not taking this seriously!" he said, quite disappointed, what he's trying to do is confess his feelings for her, but she's not taking it seriously.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down?**_

Tayuya slapped Sakon's hand, she still hates him, he have to apologize for the last 4 years. But he really can't open his mouth; he got no guts to say three simple words.

_**Kill me a little  
**__**Kill me a little every day**_

Tayuya watched Sakon as he look down the floor and bit his lower lip.

_**Is it unfair **__is it unfair  
__**Would you be aware **__come on kill me  
__**If I might ever catch you in a stare  
**__**But I don't need a funny line**_

"I'm sorry…" Sakon said, Tayuya looked at him, stupefied. "What?!"

_**'Coz nobody laughs at my castle  
**__**That crumbles down  
**__**With ev'ry word you  
**__**ev'ry game you  
**__**ev'ry hate**_

"I'm sorry, for calling you stupid, for slapping you, for everything I did to you!" Sakon said, his palm was covering his eyes as he speaks.

_**Come on now tell me  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?  
**__**If you bring me down**_

_**Why don't you tell me?  
**__**Would it be a better day for you?**_

"Sakon…I…I'm also sorry, for calling you a fucking gay." Tayuya said, Sakon took of his hands in his eyes.

_**If you bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down  
**__**Bring me down**_

Sakon took a deep breath. "Tayuya…I…I…" he said. Tayuya looked at him, it's the first time she paid real attention to him.

"I love you…" Sakon said. "I…I don't know how or why but I just love you."

Tayuya looked at him with wide eyes. Sakon sighed. Tayuya didn't understand, Sakon loves her… but…but…he hates her…and because of that, she also hated him.

Sakon felt uncomfortable of the silence so he takes it as a "no". Sakon was ready to leave when Tayuya stopped him.

"Sakon…I…"Tayuya said. This wasn't like her. She doesn't call Sakon by his first name. "I…love you." She whispered.

Sakon did nothing but grabbed Tayuya's wrist. Tayuya felt those three word taste like paint in her tongue but she felt kinda happy for saying that. Sakon pressed his lips against Tayuya's, Tayuya's eyes were wide open in shock. Then for some time, she closed it.

People who hates each other can also love each other, nothing is impossible if you believe, it's not magic but it's faith, hatred gives humankind death, while love gives humankind life. Love gives a meaning of existing…

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

It's done, now, good-bye! Don't forget to review…up to now, no flames…

BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!!

**A-D-I-O-S!!! **


End file.
